ENEMIGO NATURAL
by sistercullen
Summary: En la despedida de soltero de Edward Cullen, Jake contrata a una "mujer de mala vida" para que de rienda suelta a sus fantasias de su amigo. Un malentendido hace que someta a la hermana de su prometida e Isabella se marche con una herida que tendra su fruto...
1. Chapter 1

Chicas! Nueva historia…apareció como arte de magia; ya sabeis..yo y mis ideas.

En cuanto a seguirla dependerá mucho de vuestra acogida; como siempre. Todo depende de vosotras y vuestros comentarios. Besos preciosas. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

**.-CAPITULO PRIMERO.-**

**Hotel Rodman; Salon X. 23.45 de la noche.**

**-Menudo braguetazo ha pegado el maldito de Edward Cullen.- muchos de los hombres que se hallaban allí reunidos; cuchicheaban entre si, el motivo del evento.- ¡Si lo hace a propósito no le sale así de bien!.- dijo otro con una sonrisa envidiosa entre los dientes.**

**-Sí. Y la muchacha es bellísima. Yo diría que perfecta; pelo color fresa, unos ojos azules impresionantes y un cuerpo de escándalo. Todo un sueño, para cualquier hombre. Es afortunado…**

**-Tanya Swan. La hija mas pequeña del magnate Swan. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Carlisle Cullen y Charles Swan, consuegros. Con el odio que se profesan. Claro…que aquí quien realmente gana es el vástago Cullen, dicen que Charles Swan ha repartido ya su herencia entre sus hijas….**

**-Si; pero es la que se va a casar con Cullen, la que tiene la mayor parte de las acciones, la otra. Isabella, no quiere saber nada del negocio familiar…**

**Otra persona se unió a aquel cotilleo de hienas que se habían enroscado en un rincón del salón X de aquel hotel ostentoso.**

**-¿Esa no es la mayor?.- preguntó uno.**

**-Si.- contestó otro, agregando.-Ha vuelto de Canadá esta misma mañana; mi mujer ha podido saludarla…siempre hemos encontrado a esa muchacha demasiado hosca e introvertida. Nada que ver con el deshecho de virtudes de su hermana menor…**

**-Sin duda; Cullen ha elegido la mejor.- dijo uno de ellos.**

**-¡Por supuesto!.- dijeron al unisono; mientras juntaban sus copas y brindaban en honor al futuro recién casado.**

**Edward mirada de hurtadillas todos los hombres que se hallaban allí reunidos. **

**Le pitaban los oídos. Y eso significaba que estaban hablando de él y de su unión con Tanya Swan. Al pensar en ella su boca se curvó en una dulce sonrisa.**

**Era la mujer perfecta para él. Una muñequita preciosa que podia moldear a su antojo.**

**Sin excluir; claro está, su belleza y sus artes amatorias que no tenían parangón.**

**Notó una presencia a su lado y clavó la mirada en los achocolatados ojos del hombre que sería su suegro en poco tiempo.**

**-Un detalle para la plantilla; Edward, sin duda. ¿Lo pagaras tú o tu padre?**

**Edward se tensó , miró a Charles Swan con reservas y apretó la mandíbula.**

**-Yo. Por supuesto.**

**Charles, sonrió mirando de arriba abajo a su futuro yerno.**

**-Lastima no tener un hijo con el que formar alianza y presión; como vais a hacer vosotros; Los Cullen.**

**Edward hizo oídos sordos y quiso mancharse de allí; pero el brazo de Charlie lo apresó.**

**-Ahora tendréis la mayor parte de las acciones, pero no podréis llegar a nada, sin mi consentimiento .…**

**Edward lo miró con repugnancia y se separó de su agarre con lentitud.**

**-Siempre hemos estado en la sombra, y ahora resurgiremos de nuevo gracias a mi vinculo con su hija; pero eso no quiere decir que hagamos la empresa trizas como usted hizo con nosotros….Este emporio seguirá llamándose S&C y así lo será hasta …**

**-¡Sera así siempre! ¡No lo dudes!**

**Edward lo volvió a mirar furioso y casi rugió.**

**-Tanya va a ser una Cullen y eso quiere decir que sus acciones formaran parte de nosotros…tus días de monopolio, Charles Swan, han terminado…**

**Y sin decir mas, Edward dejó solo a Charles Swan que paseaba su mirada vidriosa, por los grandes ventanales del hotel Rodman.**

…

**Hotel Rodman. Sala Y. 00.54 de la noche.**

**-Tu hermana es una arpía, Bella. Y no me repliques ¿ok? Voy borracha y dicen que los borrachos solo dicen la verdad.- Alice Cullen, habia conocido aquella misma noche a Bella y de seguida habia congeniado con ella. **

**Alice habia observado a ambas hermanas y pudo observar que apenas se dirgian la palabras y las miradas de Tanya con respecto a su hermana mayor; dejaban mucho que desear.**

**-Alice.- susurró Bella a modo de reprimenda.**

**-Nada…- Alice hipó.**

**Se hallaban en un gran sofá color frambuesa y se habían deshecho de los zapatos.**

**Los deditos pintados de rojo sangre de Alice se movían nerviosos; al compas de la música que sonaba en el salón.**

**Bella se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y suspiró agotada.**

**-Me voy a mi habitación, estoy terriblemente cansada.- se levantó.- Me alegro de conocerte Alice; en serio. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mi ,en esta fiesta.- Bella sonreía a Alice . La pequeña Cullen se levantó de un salto.**

**-Yo también me alegro de conocerte. Me encanta la idea que seamos familia. La verdad es que tú eres la única que me emociona..tu hermana y tu padre son …mas bien diferentes…**

**Bella le sonrió.**

**-Si te sirve de consuelo; yo tampoco comulgo mucho con su manera de ser.-Alice, recordó mentalmente la primera frase de Bella.**

**-¿A tu habitación? ¿Te hospedas en este hotel con la mansión tan imponente que tiene tu padre? .- Alice rozaba el horror en sus palabras.**

**-Sí. Bueno….yo…no mantengo e idolatro las ideas de mi padre ,no tenemos muy buena relación; omito el caso de mi hermana.- Bella miró hacia donde estaba Tanya y suspiró.- A veces dudo que seamos hermanas…somos como el agua y el aceite. Si, he alquilado una habitación en este hotel hasta que todo el jaleo de la boca pase. Despues de marcharé a mi apartamento en Canadá. Donde soy inmensamente feliz con mis perros y mi encantadora vecina Rosalie Hale.**

**Alice parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza mareada. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y decidió acompañar a Bella hacia la puerta y marcharse ella también.**

**-¿No te despides?**

**Bella volvió a mirar el grupito de su hermana.**

**-No. ¿Tú crees que notaran mi ausencia? No me gustan las personas hipócritas; y lo seria si me acercara a ella…**

**Bella cogió su pequeño bolso de mano y salió por la gran puerta del salón comedor.**

**Se despidió de Alice en recepcion y pidió la tarjeta de su habitación a la señorita que allí se hallaba.**

**Al subir y abrir la habitación notó como alguien le apresaba las muñecas y la amordazaba; mientras intentaba zafarse, alguien encendió la luz y entonces pudo ver a un hombre que sentado en un gran sillón la miraba como si fuera comestible….**

…**..**

**Hotel Rodman. Sala X. 00.35 de la noche.**

**Unos fuertes brazos apresaron a Edward sobre los hombros y lo desviaron hacia una columna de aquel inmenso salón.**

**-Tio; aquí no se acaba la fiesta. Porque si así fuera, te colgaría la etiqueta de muermo impresentable para el resto de tu vida…**

**Jacob Black; su mejor amigo, son su sonrisa de lobo y su cabello negro; olia a alcohol por los cuatro costados y se tambaleaba como una peonza.**

**-Jake; vas borracho.**

**-Si..por supuesto y tú habrias de estarlo también. ¡Dios mio, vas a casarte! ¿Has pensado bien lo que haces? ¡Brrrrrr! Me dan autenticos escalofríos. – Jake bebió un fuerte trago de su gin tonic y farfulló a Edward:**

**-Te tengo una sorpresita…**

**Edward alzó las cejas y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes perfectos.**

**-¿Una sorpresa, Jake? ¡No jodas! ¿ Donde esta la cámara?.- Edward miró a sus alrededores y su amigo comenzó a reir.**

**-No…calla. He contratado a una señorita que te hara las mil delicias antes que abandones la soltería…..no te prives de un buen bocado Edward…y a nadie le amarga un dulce. Ademas.- Jake se tomó su tiempo y volvió a pegar un trago a su bebida.- Sé perfectamente tus debilidades y he confirmado con la empresa lo que deseas.- Jake le dio una fuerte palmada en su hombro.- Vamos; no me perdería la entrada de la chica por nada del mundo….**

**A Edward se le disparó la libido y su miembro viril se atestó de sangre.**

**Jake lo conocía bien y sabia que tipo de prácticas eran de su agrado. Era un secreto que ambos compartían.**

**La sumisión hasta limites insospechados, hasta que el dulce cuerpo de la mujer aguantara y hasta que el dolor y el placer hicieran una conjunción perfecta.**

**Se relamió como un depredador hambriento y subió hacia la habitación donde haría muchas de sus fantasias realidad.**

…**..**

**Hotel Rodman. Habitacion 202. 1.00 de la mañana.**

**Isabella Swan estaba aterrorizada. Sus piernas casi no aguantaban su peso y sintió su cuerpo caer.**

**Los brazos del hombre que la habían inmovilizado amortiguaron su caída; pero ella no podia dejar de mirar la mascara de lujuria que se hallaba sentada a breves metros de ella.**

**-Aquí estaras perfecta; lindeza.- le dijo aquel individuo; que Bella no pudo ver.**

**Oyó la puerta de la habitación. El hombre que la habia amordazado, se habia ido.**

**Sintió como sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar por sus ojos y el hombre sentado en el sillón, dibujó una sonrisa de crueldad en su rostro.**

**Edward se levantó lentamente.**

**Era perfecta.**

**Iba con un atuendo sencillo. Casi podia pasar desapercibida.**

**La evaluó lentamente y sintió como la sangre le corria veloz por las venas.**

**Siempre habia soñado someter una apariencia virginal…y aquella mujer casi lo parecía.**

**Se relamió gustoso, y caminó hasta llegar a ella.**

**-Eres mi sueño convertido en realidad.- le dijo; soltando la corbata y comenzando a abrirse los botones de la camisa blanca…**

**Bueno chicas..como siempre. Vosotras mandais; ya sabeis que si no gusta cojo y la borro ok? Besos nenas y os quiero; ya sabeis, mañana subiré Oh mi diosa! Ok? Besotes hermosas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capi de esta idea.

Que Dios reparta suerte y espero que no sean muy duras.

Besos.

Sistercullen.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

Esta historia contiene sexo explicito y palabras malsonantes. Si eres menor de edad ; no lo leas y si lo haces; siempre será bajo tu responsabilidad.

Enemigo Natural.

Edward se levantó lentamente.

Era perfecta.

Iba con un atuendo sencillo. Casi podia pasar desapercibida.

La evaluó lentamente y sintió como la sangre le corria veloz por las venas.

Siempre habia soñado someter una apariencia virginal…y aquella mujer casi lo parecía.

Se relamió gustoso, y caminó hasta llegar a ella.

-Eres mi sueño convertido en realidad.- le dijo; soltando la corbata y comenzando a abrirse los botones de la camisa blanca…

Capitulo 2.

Las manos de Bella estaban inmovilizadas y el grueso lienzo blanco, la imposibilitaba totalmente de gritar.

El hombre que se acercaba lentamente a ella, hizo que su tensión arterial se volviese inestable y un mareo la hizo tambalearse. No era posible. No. A ella no.

¿Con que clase de persona la estaba confundiendo? Con una prostituta; sin duda.

Si tan sólo pudiese desprenderse de aquella mordaza y gritarle a aquel hombre que ella no era, quien él pensaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar las manos del hombre acariciando su rostro.

Intentó correr. Pero no pudo. Era demasiado torpe y estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La situación era una autentica pesadilla. Como aquellos sueños en los que corría y corría, escapando de algo que no podia ver, y le era imposible moverse. Estaba tan aterrorizada; que no podia moverse.

De nuevo sintió como su cuerpo se desmadejaba y otro mareo la aturdió.

El hombre la sujetó de la cintura.

-Estas muy bien adiestrada…sin duda debes ser muy buena en esto. La mejor. Nunca he visto una actuación tan excepcional. Pareces una virginal doncella en la guarida de un dragón….- Bella cerró los ojos, intentando escapar de aquel horror.- Juguemos entonces; tienes que hacer que salga fuego por mi boca…Dios….pareces una santita….me pones como un toro…nena.

Caminó rodeándola y notó una fina seda que cubrió sus ojos.

Estaba perdida. Maniatada, amordazada y ahora ciega.

La risa de él, le puso los vellos de punta. Era una risa sensual; pero con tintes algo crueles que hizo que galopara su corazón, aún mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Edward observó a la mujer que se hallaba en aquella habitación a solas. Con él.

Habia soñado miles de veces con aquella situación.

Dominar completamente a una virginal muchacha. Verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y incluso hacerla llorar de dolor y placer.

-¿No has traido nada?.- Le preguntó.

La muchacha movió la cabeza, como si estuviera perdida. Sin duda estaba haciendo ejemplarmente aquel papel y él se hinchó de nuevo.

Duro y victorioso se deshizo de los pantalones y el resto de su ropa.

Completamente desnudo, acarició su pene frente a la mujer, que allí parada, parecía llorar por debajo de la suave cinta que le habia anudado alrededor de sus ojos.

-Me encanta…- susurró. Su verga hinchada, empinada y orgullosa se movía con ligeros espasmos si dejaba de menearla. No la habia tocado un cabello todavía y ya tenia ganas de correrse.- Fabuloso.- volvió a susurrar.

Miró por la habitación. Buscando algún objeto que le sirviera, para lo que habia pensado hacer con ella.

Posó la vista en un atizador y unas tenazas que colgaban de un estribo; al lado de la chimenea. Sonrió caminando hacia ellos y cogió el primer instrumento.

Con la punta de él; podia rasgar fácilmente aquella camisa y destrozarla….

Bella lloraba.

No quería ser cobarde. Pero aquello la estaba sobrepasando.

Podia huir. Podia correr. ¿Pero de que serviría?

Aquel gigante que habia visto por breves momentos; era colosal , le llevaba mas de una cabeza y sin duda la atraparía antes de avanzar muchos pasos.

Pensó en Rosalie, en Jasper y en sus perros: Aro y Zafrina.

Maldeció el momento en el que decidió volver para encontrarse con su padre y hermana.

Un cuerpo frio y extraño paseó por su cuello y se paró en el valle de su senos. Notó que era ligeramente cortante y aguantó la respiración. ¿Es que acaso pensaba matarla?

El individuo dió un tiron a su blusa y notó el aire en sus pechos y el sonido de los botones que caian esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Se mordió el labio; presa de un miedo total.

Notaba la presencia del hombre cerca y movió la cabeza intentado seguir su posición. Le era imposible. Porque de nuevo notó aquel objeto punzante en su cintura. Sintió el fuerte tirón que la hizo moverse de su posición y el sonido del desgarre en su falda. Oyó como ésta se desprendía de ella y sintió la tela gruesa de la falda , en sus pies.

Edward que la rodeaba continuamente la contemplaba goloso y sin hartazgo.

Se veía tan frágil y blanca…

Una figura de mujer envidiable, escondida en una horrenda ropa. ¡Magnifico! Una sorpresa mas, la cual saborear.

Tocó un mechón de su cabello sedoso y lo envolvió entre sus dedos. Se acercó mas a ella y lo olió; cerrando completamente los ojos. Embargado de su perfume a fresias salvajes.

Bella jadeó al sentir el frio objeto presionando en el centro de su pecho. Otra vez aquel maldito tirón y el sujetador la abandonó, exponiéndola a los ojos de aquel ser repugnante que la estaba degradando como una vulgar prostituta.

Oyó un siseo en los labios de él y un estremecimiento de terror la envolvió.

Edward contempló sus pechos y una admiración obscena se le escapó entre sus dientes. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo y embobado se relamió gustoso, pensando en el momento en que presionara sus dientes en aquellos pezones sonrosados y duros. La puta se habia excitado al sentir como le habia quitado el sujetador.

Tiró el atizador como un demente y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, estrechándolo. Familiarizándose con él.

Tenia toda la noche…para hacerle perrerías…follársela de mil maneras diferentes.

Notó a la putita tensarse y sonrió orgulloso. La maldita, hacia el papel de diez. Llevó su boca al cuello de ella y lo besó salvajemente. Frotando la incipiente barba por aquella zona. Haciendo con este acto que la carne de ella se enrojeciera y perdiese su color original.

Sin previo aviso, apresó sus bragas y las rompió deleitándose con el sonido; dejándola completamente expuesta ante él y su contacto.

Se separó de ella bruscamente. Y se puso a la altura de su rizos oscuro; mas intimos, maravillado.

La maldita cabrona, tenia el mismo color de pelo que el de su cabeza. Ante aquel pensamiento se rió y apuntó con uno de sus dedos al triangulo del placer que tenia delante suyo.

La rendija que escondia su clítoris era perfecta y deseó tumbarla y follársela en el acto…pero él también quería sufrir de desesperación.

Hundió su boca en el triangulo de sus rizos y de un bocado arrancó algunos pelos de su vello intimo.

Ella se quejó y dió dos pasos hacia atrás, temblorosa.

Aquello complació mucho mas a Edward; que la agarró por los muslos y los abrió para tener mucho mas acceso a su intimidad.

Salvaje y poseído por el olor de su humedad pegó la boca al sexo de ella y apretó entre sus dientes la almendrita de su coño, rosada y brillante. Quiso apretar hasta arrancarla; pero cerró los ojos y babeó al tenerla entre sus labios.

Sacó la lengua y la paseó rápidamente por ella. Haciendo que la muchacha buscara apoyo en algo, para aguantar aquel placer….

Continuará…

Este fic es difícil ok? Y los capis no serán largos. Si tiene aceptación intentaré focalizar mucho mas trabajo en esta historia. Esta prometido. Como ya he dicho es difícil; pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Me ayudais con vuestro apoyo? Gracias chicas! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas…Enemigo Natural.

A ver que os parece.

Hoy estoy parca en palabras; ósea que perdonadme.

Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

Esta historia contiene sexo explicito y palabras malsonantes. Si eres menor de edad ; no lo leas y si lo haces; siempre será bajo tu responsabilidad

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

Hundió su boca en el triangulo de sus rizos y de un bocado arrancó algunos pelos de su vello intimo.

Ella se quejó y dió dos pasos hacia atrás, temblorosa.

Aquello complació mucho mas a Edward; que la agarró por los muslos y los abrió para tener mucho mas acceso a su intimidad.

Salvaje y poseído por el olor de su humedad pegó la boca al sexo de ella y apretó entre sus dientes la almendrita de su coño, rosada y brillante. Quiso apretar hasta arrancarla; pero cerró los ojos y babeó al tenerla entre sus labios.

Sacó la lengua y la paseó rápidamente por ella. Haciendo que la muchacha buscara apoyo en algo, para aguantar aquel placer….

….

Bella sintió el caliente músculo húmedo de la lengua del hombre, fraguar con su cuerpo aquella absoluta perversión.

Su lengua se precipitaba contra su clítoris una y otra vez y embestía con furia el centro de su intimidad con una clara posesividad.

Las manos de él, apresaron sus frágiles muslos, haciéndola jadear; también de dolor.

Atrapada por él. Apoyada en la pared de aquella habitación de pesadilla.

Las piernas le temblaban por todo aquello que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir:

-Miedo.

-Dolor.

-Repugnancia….y placer.

Sentia como su mente, era independiente de su cuerpo; ya que éste comenzaba a gozar con las aberrantes caricias a las que se estaba viendo sometida por aquel individuo.

Al apretar con sus dientes fieros su chorreante clítoris. Edward quiso arrancarle aquella membrana y masticarla de puro gozo.

Aquella mujercita lo hacia sentirse jodidamente victorioso.

Paseó la lengua a través del canal húmedo de su coño y subió por sus rizos castaños hasta su vientre y costillas. Una vez allí recorrió con una velocidad de vértigo, los pezones de aquellas tetas. No demasiado grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeñas. Eran del tamaño ideal para albergar entre sus manos.

Tiró de ellos con fiereza y buscó la cresta llameante con sus dientes y lengua.

La sintió gemir y su ego creció hasta sentirse un Dios, un Dios de las cavernas y primitivo.

-Espera gatita. Ahora vuelvo.- Su propia orden, le hizo reir. ¿Dónde coño iba a marcharse? Estaba completamente maniatada y por mucho que quisiese menear su espectacular culo; no podría, se daría con los morros en el suelo al intentar dar un paso.

Agarró los pantalones del piso y quitó de sus presillas el cinturón de cuero negro.

Fue hacia ella y estuvo tentando de quitarle la suave cinta blanca de satén.

Ver sus ojos vidriosos y expectantes seria un dulce premio para sus alma de patán.

Utilizó la hebilla del pantalón como un demente.

Paseándola por su coño maldito.

Ella era perfecta. Edward suspiró.

Las preferencias eran claras.

Aquella putita, tenia que haberle costado a Jake un ojo de la cara. Porque entre sus fantasias, también se encontraba follarse a una mujer virgen. Y él ya estaba completamente seguro que aquella castaña lo sería.

Siseó entre dientes una maldición.

Su polla se habia movido sola y habia escupido liquido pre seminal: blanco, espeso y hambriento.

El frio objeto que sintió Bella en sus partes íntimas; la dejó sin convulsiones unos segundos.

Era frio. Un contraste preciso, después de la pira de llamas en la que se habia convertido su cuerpo.

No podia saber lo que era en realidad aquel objeto; pero sentía sus contornos redondos y algo que le pinchaba cada vez que lo hacia rodar.

¡Una hebilla de un cinturón!

La sensación de pánico; que se habia dormido entre sus jadeos involuntarios; despertó y sintió el duro cuero de repente atizar en su centro con fuerza.

-El dolor es necesario; para culminarlo con el placer. Gatita.- La voz de él sonaba ronca y contenida.- Pero no puedo mas. Te voy a tomar ahora mismo de pie y contra la pared.

Las manos de él, duras. Viajaron hasta su coño y arremetió con un dedo con brusquedad.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se dió con la pared en ella.

De pronto ya no era un dedo, la que la estaba hostigando; si no dos y a una velocidad hiriente, buscando rincones donde encontrar su punto g; hasta ahora inutilizado.

Lo encontró y sintió como la fina tela de satén que cubría sus labios se empapaba de su baba y aliento, al experimentar aquella sensación que la elevaba a alturas imposibles de describir.

Lo oyó reir.

Y volvió a sentir las manos de él entre sus senos, reparando así, que los dedos de su mano derecha estaba húmedos.

Con un movimiento brusco abrió sus piernas y las alzó sobre las caderas de él.

Sintió su pene fuerte; levemente inclinado sobre su pubis y apreció como su cuerpo necesitaba el duro falo del hombre para colmarla de placer.

Él gimió.

Ella notó su centro empaparse de nuevo ante tal sonido.

Se dio asco a ella misma y sus pezones se volvieron duros.

Sus pechos colmados parecieron llenarse más y la piel blanca de su cuerpo rogaba por una caricia de aquellas manos, que habían cincelado como un martillo de fuego su coño hasta hacerlo reventar de placer.

-Voy a rozar la punta de mi capullo contra tu rajita, preciosa. Tu pequeña y virgen rajita. Apuesto a que Jacob ha pagado mucho por ti. – Rió como un maldito.- Estoy tan inflamado que no me veo los cojones.- volvió a reir y carraspeó.- Mira….siénteme antes de follarte. Porque cuando te meta la polla en tu dulce coñito se te va a olvidar hasta respirar.

Bella notó la punta roma sobre sus clitoris y jadeó. Lo quería , quería aquello. Lo necesitaba.

Abierta de piernas, enganchada a un culo fantástico y con la polla dura e hiriente de él paseándose por su yaga. No necesitaba eso. Necesitaba más.

Él pareció escuchar sus pensamientos e embistió con fuerza aquella dura vara entre su vaina llameante y babosa.

Pero el dolor hizo acto de presencia. Ella gritó.

Él no se detuvo; tan solo embistió mas fuerte. Abriéndose paso. Ignorando los gritos amortiguados por ella misma y la banda que cubría su boca.

El cuchillo caliente de su verga la hería y la consumía.

"_Tu primera vez, con un repugnante desconocido que te trata como una puta e ignora tu dolor; Bella. Esa ha sido tu vida. ¿De qué te asombras"?_

Se dejó hacer y odió al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Odió sus jadeos.

Sus manos.

Su piel pegada a la de ella; sudorosa y correosa.

Notó como la verga se convulsionaba dentro de ella y él emitía un grito fiero, animal, ronco.

Deshechó automáticamente la palabra sensual…..

…..aunque lo era.

Edward abrazó con fuerza y la llevó caminando hacia la cama; sin abandonar ni por un segundo su vaina de ella; llena de semen.

Bella sintió las frias sabanas de raso en su espalda y trasero.

Él la dejó vacia de su miembro y oyó sus pasos.

Seguidamente el sonido de la ducha y la presencia del hombre delante de ella.

-Quiero ducharte gatita. Estas empapada. Tu sangre de virgencita y mi semen; te han ensuciado el coñito ese, tan estrecho y dulce. Ven. Te voy a quitar las cintas de los tobillos y las manos. ¿ok? El juego se ha acabado. Ahora quiero que me tomes tú. Que me acaricies, necesito mi polla en tu boca como el respirar. Ha sido fantástico gatita. ¿Tú no quieres mas? ¿O el pago era solo por una primera ronda?

Bella sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo; pero esperó a que él desligara sus manos y sus pies.

Los desligó acariciando con suaves toques aquel contacto.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón cabalgara como un loco.

Rezó para que aquella pesadilla acabase.

-No te muevas.- le dijo él. Ahora vuelvo.- Le acarició el rostro con su mano fría y oyó sus pasos abandonando la habitación.

Bella tiró de la banda que cubría sus ojos y con las manos temblorosas buscó algo que ponerse: Un albornoz, un camisón …algo.

…

Edward cubrió su cuerpo con una bata color borgoña.

Se ató firmemente el cinturón y abrió la puerta con brusquedad siseando maldiciones entre dientes.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta, habia una mujer que a leguas se veía que tenia ganas de guerra.

¿Otra guarra?

-Soy …..- ella bajó sus gafas de pasta sin cristales hasta la punta de la nariz y sonrió paseando lentamente su lengua por el labio superior.- …Su regalo.

Edward se quedó estático y le cerró a la prostituta la puerta en las narices.

Buscó a la muchacha que habia poseído como un cavernícola por la habitación, el lavabo ….su vista se clavó en la puerta del pequeño balcón que daba al exterior. Estaba abierta.

Corrió hacia ella y buscó a la castaña con desesperación.

No habia nadie. La muchacha habia desaparecido…..desnuda…

Continuará…..

¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Gracias a todas. Un beso. Espero sus reviews con anhelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicas; os dejo con Enemigo Natural. Sé que estais deseando saber como continua.

Un beso y nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer.**

**Yo me adjudico la trama en donde están ubicados todos ellos.**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

Edward cubrió su cuerpo con una bata color borgoña.

Se ató firmemente el cinturón y abrió la puerta con brusquedad siseando maldiciones entre dientes.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta, habia una mujer que a leguas se veía que tenia ganas de guerra.

¿Otra guarra?

-Soy …..- ella bajó sus gafas de pasta sin cristales hasta la punta de la nariz y sonrió paseando lentamente su lengua por el labio superior.- …Su regalo.

Edward se quedó estático y le cerró a la prostituta la puerta en las narices.

Buscó a la muchacha que habia poseído como un cavernícola por la habitación, el lavabo ….su vista se clavó en la puerta del pequeño balcón que daba al exterior. Estaba abierta.

Corrió hacia ella y buscó a la castaña con desesperación.

No habia nadie. La muchacha habia desaparecido…..desnuda…

…..

**CAPITULO 4**

Iglesia de San Mathew. 17. 30.

La novia sonreía; con aquellos labios color fuego. Avanzó varios pasos y detrás de ella; apostadas en sendas filas habia una docena de chicas que se sonreían las unas a las otras esperando ser las afortunadas.

Tanya elevó el ramo entre sus dos manos y lo echó con fuerza hacia atrás.

El ramo perfecto de rosas rojas y blancas se estrelló contra el alquitrán de la carretera y en ese momento un automóvil pasó a toda velocidad; aplastándolo.

Buscó la mirada de su recién adquirido marido, buscando una explicación a aquel acto que parecía preveer mala suerte. El novio sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza; quitándole importancia a aquel hecho que habia enmudecido a todos los invitados en los jardines de la Iglesia donde se habia enlazados las dos familias; Cullen y Swan.

Charles Swan estaba nervioso; y aquel nerviosismo también lo compartía la hermana del novio; Alice Cullen.

Hacia días que Bella habia desaparecido.

Charles habia llamado a su lugar de residencia, esperando que ella le contestase y diese fin aquella insufrible pesadilla…pero nadie lo habia hecho.

Habia mandado investigar su paradero y nada…parecía que Bella habia desaparecido del la faz de la tierra.

Hasta ese mismo momento. Con la multitud asaltándole, felicitándole por el casamiento de su hija pequeña con el bastardo de Edward Cullen. Fue en ese mismo momento, cuando su celular sonó y vió el remitente de aquella llamada: Bella hija.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se apartó de la avalancha de gente que lo manoseaba.

-¡Bella!.- gritó como si no pudiese creer que fuese ella.- ¡Bella! Hija…..

Un interminable silencio protagonizó los segundos restantes y entonces la voz pausada de su hija llegó a sus oídos.

-Papá….

-Nena…¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Por qué te has marchado? ¿ No querías estar en la boda de tu hermana? Porque si hubiera sido así te juro que…

-Papá….Mira…sé que va a sonar como una excusa barata…pero de verdad es asi….Me ha salido un trabajo nuevo…uno muy importante que no debo desaprovechar. Incorporación inmediata; ya sabes. Tuve que salir huyendo de allí…

-Debias haber dicho algo, preciosa…

-Dudo que Tanya haya reparado en mi ausencia…

Charles tragó en seco y volvió la vista hacia su hija pequeña.

Sonreía , cogida de la mano de su ahora marido; Edward Cullen.

Tanya no habia dado signos de estar preocupada por la ausencia de Bella.

Le era completamente indiferente….nunca le habia importado Bella…

Charles notaba como se le encogía el corazón…

Hermanas..y tan diferentes la una de la otra.

-Nena…ahora estoy tranquilo. Sé que estas bien. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieses aquí. Mas que nada como representación de tu madre en deferencia a tu hermana…..

-Mamá seguro que sabe todo….lo esta viendo todo….Sabe que tengo mis motivos para no estar allí.

-Vuelve pronto Bella.

-No lo sé, papá.

Charles volvió a notar que su corazón se oprimía.

-No quiero que vuelvas para enterrarme. Isabella Swan, quiero estar vivo cuando te vea de nuevo….

El silencio al otro lado de la línea…

-Papá…hay la misma distancia de allí aquí, que de aquí allí…

-Ese argumento tiene mucho peso ¿lo sabias?

Algo parecido a una risa…y Charles crujió la mandíbula.

-Nena…¿Seguro que todo esta bien?

-Si papá…..Felicita a los novios de mi parte. No he llegado a conocer a Edward…

-No te pierdes nada…

-Papá….

-Está bien..está bien…ahora tu hermana es una Cullen …

-Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti papá….solo tienes que hacer una visita permanente a tu hija y estará encantada…

-Es una dulce tentación, Bella.

-No es una tentación papá; si lo quieres es un hecho. Yo también me siento sola….a veces…

-Te quiero Bella. Nada de todo esto es lo mismo sin ti…

-Gracias papá; pero pásalo bien. Oye….

-Dime hija.

- Salúdame a la hermana del novio: Alice. Es una chica encantadora.

Charles buscó a la chica entre la multitud y sonrió.

No parecía muy alegre.

Se mordía las uñas y miraba hacia los lados como buscando a alguien.

-Lo haré , ahora mismo.

-Hasta pronto papá.

-Te quiero Bella. No lo olvides.

-No tengo mala memoria papá…

…..

Edward Cullen tenia conciencia y áquella le estaba gritando cada noche en sus sueños.

Habia desvirgado y poseído a una muchacha que distaba mucho de ser la puta virginal que habia comprado Jake, para su disfrute.

Habia huido de él; en el momento que tuvo ocasión, dejándolo con un millar de preguntas y con la decencia de arrastrarse y suplicarle el perdón.

¿Disculpas? ¿Aquello era digno de ser disculpado?

Habia abusado de ella ; tratándola como una vulgar mujerzuela y ella no se habia resistido, si quiera a él….

Soñaba con ella casi todas las noches…y entre sus sueños. Despues de haberla follado de la manera que lo hizo en la habitación 202, del Hotel Rodman; la besaba, le quitaba la venda de sus ojos y su boca…y despertaba sudoroso y con el anhelo de mucho mas…

La mala suerte hizo que el botones asistente de recepción fuera un inepto….

…La tarjeta que habia adquirido Jake era la compañera de la de ella…habia sido un error humano sin parangon…sobre todo para ella.

La dulce castaña…

Todavía podia oir el eco de sus gemidos…

Las lágrimas de su dolor.

Se sentía como un puto mierda…

Queria encontrarla. Pedirle perdón…tantas cosas….

Aquella noche habia tocado el cielo de un manera que era nueva para él….y habia sido con ella….

Despues de saber lo que ella no era; habia tratado de saber quien era….pero era demasiado tarde y el hotel Rodman era como un sacerdote; no desvelaba el nombre de las personas que adquirían las habitaciones….

Ni siquiera al todo poderoso Edward Cullen…..

…

Dos Meses después…

Canadá.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste…Bella? Ha debido de ser un infierno para ti…- Rosalie Hale; apresaba las manos de su amiga y las llevaba a sus labios para besarlas.

-Queria olvidarlo. Te lo juro Rose. Pero ahora…

-Ahora deberías de pensar en lo que debes hacer…es tu vida y te la cambiará por completo…

-No quiero pensar. Rose. Me duele la cabeza de hacerlo.

-Vas a tener un hijo…Bella….

Bella sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Un hijo del bastardo que me violó….

-Sí…pero también es tuyo..algo tuyo Bella. Algo que crece dentro de ti…que notaras y con el que crearas un vinculo extraordinario….debes olvidarte de cómo fue concebido….y preguntarte para que ha sido creado…Estas sola Bella. Has tenido infinidad de hombres que han estado rondándote. Y ahora tu vientre se hinchará y parirás un ser que será completamente tuyo…..

Bella lloraba. Rosalie tenia argumentos de sobras para hablar de aquella manera. Ella no podia albergar hijos en su vientre.

-Llevas razón Rosalie. Criaremos a este niño.- Bella meció con sus manos su vientre que no estaba hinchado lo mas mínimo.- Las dos.

Rosalie sonrió a su amiga y ambas se abrazaron. Juntas afrontarían aquello….

…..

5 años después…

Canadá…

-Prometí a mi padre que no volveria para enterrarlo Rose…..

Rosalie Hale caminó hacia ella y enlazó sus manos perfectas con las de ella.

-Debes ir al entierro de tu padre Bella. Debes superar tus miedos…

-No quiero volver…

-Debes hacerlo…

Las risas de Renesmee inundaron la sala; el marido de Rosalie; Emmet McArty, correteaba con ella, en el pasillo.

Bella se quedó mirando a su hija.

Gracias a Dios era una viva estampa de ella misma…aunque aquel cabello color cobrizo….seguramente lo habia heredado del engendro que la creó.

Bella no se acordaba de su rostro. En sus noches mas tormentosas; podia ver sus ojos verdes. Mirándola. Penetrándola con dolor, tan solo mirarla….

-Vamos, Renesmee. Debemos darle nuestro ultimo adiós al abuelo.

La niña se paró en seco y miró a su madre. Caminó hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

Salieron de aquella casa para reencontrarse con su destino…..

Continuará…

¿Chicas? ¿Qué? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si.

Espero sus reviews…son como el oxigeno para mí..

Mañana no sé si actualizaré y si lo hago será OH! Mi diosa! Ok? Besos hermosas las quiero a morirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas…

Aquí estamos en verano y yo casi en vacaciones ósea que si me demoro en publicar unos días (que no tiene que ser a partir de mañana ni mucho menos; ruego que me comprendan)

Mis verdaderas vacaciones comienzan en Agosto pero ahora trabajo menos y me llevo los niños a la playa y a lugares de ocio….

Bueno pero estoy aquí al pie del cañon; con mis niñas que también necesitan de mis cuidados. Jajajajjajj!

Os dejo rapidito y nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la trama es completamente mía.**

**Historia para personas formadas.**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL**

5 años después…

Canadá…

-Prometí a mi padre que no volveria para enterrarlo Rose…..

Rosalie Hale caminó hacia ella y enlazó sus manos perfectas con las de ella.

-Debes ir al entierro de tu padre Bella. Debes superar tus miedos…

-No quiero volver…

-Debes hacerlo…

Las risas de Renesmee inundaron la sala; el marido de Rosalie; Emmet McArty, correteaba con ella, en el pasillo.

Bella se quedó mirando a su hija.

Gracias a Dios era una viva estampa de ella misma…aunque aquel cabello color cobrizo….seguramente lo habia heredado del engendro que la creó.

Bella no se acordaba de su rostro. En sus noches mas tormentosas; podia ver sus ojos verdes. Mirándola. Penetrándola con dolor, tan solo mirarla….

-Vamos, Renesmee. Debemos darle nuestro ultimo adiós al abuelo.

La niña se paró en seco y miró a su madre. Caminó hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

Salieron de aquella casa para reencontrarse con su destino…..

…

**Capitulo 5.**

La casa de Charles Swan estaba atiborrada de gente.

En la habitación de toda la vida del fallecido, se hallaba su cuerpo inerte; apoyado en una banqueta enorme de roble macizo.

El ataúd de titánio, dejaba ver algunos de los rasgos del muerto desde una pequeña obertura en la cara externa de la caja.

Carlisle Cullen observaba al que fue su socio y mas ferviente enemigo desde que la empresa que habia sido desde tiempos inmemoriables de su familia, la tomó el tiburón Swan y le dejó las migajas de parte de las acciones.

Ahora todo habia cambiado. Tanya la hija menor del hombre habia cedido todas ellas a su marido, el hijo de Carlisle y ahora practicamente todo volvia a ser suyo…..

Salvo por aquella persona que vivía recluida en Canadá: Isabella Swan; la hija del fallecido.

Se oyeron risas en el salón y Carlisle volvió el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

"Al menos podrían tener la decencia de parecer tristes" Se dijo a si mismo.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y sin despegar la mirada de su socio; lo miró con excepticismo.

Aún no podia creerse que Charlie Swan hubiese fallecido.

Era un hombre relativamente joven y gozaba de una buena salud; que él supiese.

Un ataque fulminante de corazón después de una cena en honor del cumpleaños de Tanya.

Carlisle recordó como Edward le comentó algo de aquella velada.

La cena comenzó a torcerse al salir en la conversación el nombre de Isabella; la hija mayor de Charles, la hermana de Tanya.

Por lo visto, Charles y ella no habían tenido una relación muy apegada que digamos; pero algo habia cambiado desde la boda de Tanya…algo muy, muy extraño.

-Papá.- Carlisle sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió la cabeza levemente y miró a su hijo Edward que se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso.- Creo que me voy a llevar a Tanya de aquí…ha comenzado a tomar mas ponche de lo normal y esta rozando el ridículo….cuando llegue la hermana de ella….

Carlisle sonrió tiernamente a su hijo y alzó la mano para darle un apretón suave en el hombro.

-Ve con cuidado Edward. Estaré aquí cuando tu cuñada y sus amigos lleguen. Tu madre se hará cargo de todo. Ahora mismo se lo diré…

Edward miró de hurtadillas a su suegro muerto y suspiró.

-Aún no puedo creer que esté muerto….- dijo algo apesadumbrado.

-No eres el único que lo piensa, creéme. Yo mismo tengo mis dudas al respecto. No sé porque, pero creo que al hacer que su hija vuelva; después de muerto es como una prolongación de él mismo.

-Por lo que sé, esa mujer no tiene intención de dar problemas papá. Seguiremos ostentando el liderazgo en la empresa. No te preocupes, si es que es esa ….

Carlisle interrumpió a su hijo; algo incómodo.

-Tú y tu hermana son mi verdadera preocupación. Sobre todo tú Edward. …Mira hijo, es un secreto a voces que tu mujer y tú no vivís una eterna luna de miel. – Carlisle carraspeó, intentando suavizar lo que quería hacerle entender a su hijo.- En cinco años de matrimonio, no ha hecho otra cosa que derrochar, beber, jugar en el casino y dilapidar toda su paga mensual en costosos trajes que se pone una vez y los tira a la basura al dia siguiente…Edward, hijo, sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida, pero esto va dejando unos tintes que no me gustan nada. En la empresa ya es vox populi que tu mujer es una apasionada de la bebida y eso, querido hijo no da credibilidad en el ámbito financiero…y eso sin mentar que no se ha quedado ni una sola vez embarazada..parece estar evitándolo. ¿O quizás tú?

Edward paralizado, escuchaba a su padre, sabiendo que todo aquello era cierto. Él ya lo sabia, pero era aún mas duro si alguien te lo decía sin paños calientes.

-No. Papá.

-No, ¿Qué, hijo?

Edward volvió a echarse mano al cabello y a mirar el cuerpo denso e inerte de su suegro.

Como si Charles Swan pudiese escuchar todo aquello que él y su padre estaban hablando.

Apretó la mandibula y bufó.

-Ella….ella no puede concebir de la manera natural. Estamos intentando de la manera artificial. De ahí la tensión de Tanya. Ella quiere ser madre y le duele el que no me haya dado un hijo todavía…

Carlisle cambió la expresión de su rostro y miró a su hijo con tristeza.

- Hijo….

-Déjalo, papá. Me llevo a Tanya. ¿Si? Excúsanos de Isabella. Mañana la veremos en el entierro. Es justo que esté a solas con el cuerpo de su padre ella también.

Carlisle asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el rostro ceniciento y frio de Charles Swan.

A Carlisle Cullen se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Al miran a su consuegro, pudo ver algo en lo que no habia apreciado antes. Las comisuras de la boca habían formado una timida sonrisa de satisfacción…

….

Renesmee, jugaba con el cabello de Emmet, mientras que él la sostenía en brazos.

Bella se la habia cedido amablemente y él sabia muy bien el porqué.

La tensión de la castaña al llegar a la fachada de la enorme mansión en la que habia vivido su padre, lúgubre y empañada por la luz tenue de la luna, hacian de ella una aparición fantasmal.

Desde fuera se podían ver algunas luces encendidas y el murmullo de personas que habían ido a dar el ultimo adiós al gran tiburón de las finanzas, Charles Swan.

Rosalie agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su amiga antes de que ésta al girar la llave de sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos cayeran la suelo perdidas.

El aire estaba condensado en una bruma de humo cargante y Bella creyó desmayarse.

No estaba preparada para estar en Forks de nuevo; pero mucho menos despedirse de su padre para no volverlo a ver nunca mas.

Una señora de cabello color caramelo se acercó hacia ellos y les sonrió de manera tierna, mirando a la niña que sostenía Emmet y seguidamente a Rosalie.

Bella se soltó del brazo de su amiga y pasó al lado de la señora, con la mirada perdida en las escaleras de mármol que subían hasta la habitación de su padre.

-Papá.- gimió.

Las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón la miraron con pena en los ojos y se miraron los unos a los otros; preguntándose si alguno sabia….si conocía a la desconocida hija mayor de Charles Swan.

Carlisle bajaba en esos momentos las escaleras y se tropezó con la castaña que volaba loca hacia la habitacion donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Charles Swan.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y la siguió.

Al cruzar el umbral de puerta, su corazón se descompuso.

Aquella mujer debia de ser Isabella Swan la hija mayor de Charles. La gran desconocida.

Su cuerpo frágil y su melena castaña comenzaron a negar lo que tenían delante de sus ojos y el hombre corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ella se abrazó aquel cuerpo extraño y se sostuvo en él mientras el dolor la consumía.

…..

-Soy Esme Cullen.-se presentó la señora a Rosalie y Emmet.- ¿Y esta niña tan preciosa, quien es? ¿Vuestra hija?.

Rosalie negó con una sonrisa perlada y agitó el cabello cobrizo de la niña con sus manos.

-No. Es la hija de Bella.

-Ah.- dijo de pronto Esme.- No sabíamos que Charles Swan fuese abuelo…

Rosalie y Emmet se miraron y luego sonrieron a la señora sin saber que decir.

Ella les ofreció atentamente que la siguieran y al subir los peldaños de mármol de aquella enorme casa, pudieron escuchar los fuertes sollozos de Bella…era desgarrador. Tanto que Rosalie comenzó a gimotear, acompañando a su amiga en aquellos amargos momentos.

Continuará…..

Chicas…lo sé corto….lo sé….

Pero bueno mejor esto que nada no?

Mañana no se subiré. Tengo que contestar a bastantes reviews de demon y ya sabeis que me gusta hacerlo.

Bueno ya me diréis lo que os pareció ok¿ ¿? Besos hermosas el viernes Plugged jejejejejejj! Os !


	6. Chapter 6

Hola preciosas.

Tengo una noticia que no sé si gustará mucho….Tengo bastante reviews de Demon que no podré responder. Por no decir todos. Pero se me hace muy difícil contestar a todas y escribir al mismo tiempo.

Me da pena…porque me gusta escribiros…pero es que de verdad..no puedo con todo.

La historia de Demon Prince es la que tiene mas reviews y se me hace muy difícil de poder seguir escribiendo capítulos y contestar a reviews…espero que lo comprendáis. Con los otros fics contestaré igualmente. Y si teneis alguna duda; por suspuesto que os la aclararé, como he hecho siempre. Espero que me comprendáis. Besos lindas. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia. Gracias por leer chicas!**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

Soy Esme Cullen.-se presentó la señora a Rosalie y Emmet.- ¿Y esta niña tan preciosa, quien es? ¿Vuestra hija?.

Rosalie negó con una sonrisa perlada y agitó el cabello cobrizo de la niña con sus manos.

-No. Es la hija de Bella.

-Ah.- dijo de pronto Esme.- No sabíamos que Charles Swan fuese abuelo…

Rosalie y Emmet se miraron y luego sonrieron a la señora sin saber que decir.

Ella les ofreció atentamente que la siguieran y al subir los peldaños de mármol de aquella enorme casa, pudieron escuchar los fuertes sollozos de Bella…era desgarrador. Tanto que Rosalie comenzó a gimotear, acompañando a su amiga en aquellos amargos momentos.

…

**Capitulo 6.**

La noche fue fría, extraña y a momentos terrorífica.

El abogado de Charles Swan ,se habia presentado mas allá de las doce de la noche; entre los gemidos abnegados de su hija Bella; sin escrúpulos. Con la vista clavada en Carlisle Cullen y en su mujer cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

-¿La hija de Charles? No Tanya. La otra. La mayor. ¿Ha llegado ya?.- Preguntó el abogado, con gesto hosco a el patriarca Cullen, que lo miraba absorto.

-Es muy tarde. No creo que la chica tenga el cuerpo para asuntos legales; Felix. Está velando a su padre.

-No me haga reir; Cullen. Es por deseo expreso del señor Swan que estoy aquí….es precisamente lo que debe de hacer la hija de Swan; vela, peror por los intereses familiares.

Felix caminó hacia las escaleras y Carlisle le cogió un codo que lo hizo volverse y encarar al hombre rubio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.- En su voz habia un tinte de pánico y el abogado levantó levemente las comisuras de la boca.

-No es problema suyo. No, todavía; claro.

El hombre siguió escaleras arriba y Carlisle buscó a Esme con la mirada.

Decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en aquella casa. Creyendo así que podían controlar la situación. Nada mas; podia alejarse de la realidad…nada mas podia ser más falso.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, el abogado bajó con rostro solemne y no los miró siquiera.

Carlisle estuvo a punto de quitarle de la mano izquierda, el maletín de cuero que oscilaba de un lado a otro al andar; pero se dijo a si mismo que aquello era un claro síntoma de desesperación y él no estaba desesperado. ¿O si?.

El abogado abrió la puerta y se fue.

La casa con una tenue iluminación; daba autentico horror.

Isabella se hallaba con su padre y sus acompañantes dormidos en sus respectivas se preguntaba que hacian ellos dos allí…¿Esperando qué?

Era vox populi que la amistad entre él y Charles Swan era nula…Pero se moria por la curiosidad….y también se lo habia prometido a su hijo. A Edward.

…

Isabella aún miraba aquellos documentos impasible; delante del cuerpo inerte de su padre.

¿Pero porque? ¿Y porque ahora?

Ella no habia vuelto para quedarse; habia vuelto para despedirse de él. Que extraño plan habia organizado su padre antes de morir. ¿O acaso él sabia que su hora era próxima? ¿O peor aún? Una muerte anunciada. Alguien que lo asesinó; dejando sus manos limpias.

Todos eran interrogantes y a ella le iba a estallar la cabeza. Casi amanecía y no habia ido a recostarse un poco. Despues de la visita de Félix Vulturi; los nervios se habían apoderado de ella , poniendo patas arriba su sencilla vida, allá en Canadá.

Charlie sabia que ella habia tenido un hijo. Así lo ponía en aquellos documentos, en las fotos que habia guardado, tomadas por algún que otro fotográfo pagado por él. Bella chasqueó la lengua y maldijo entre dientes.

¿Pero porque nunca le refirió nada de de aquello? Porque nunca habia ido a conocer a Renesmmee.

Y luego aquella extraña claúsula que habia firmado con el suegro de su hermana.

Algo de locos; totalmente.

Las acciones de Tanya se volvían automáticamente hacia Charlie de nuevo si ella no tenia un hijo en un plazo de tres años después de su boda.

Y ahora su padre, le habia dejado todo a ella…y nada a su hermana Tanya.

El control de la empresa estaba de nuevo en manos de los Swan….los Cullen pasaban a un segundo plano…iba a tener que librar batallas muy duras con una de las personas que le habia prestado su hombro para llorar la muerte de su padre; Carlisle Cullen.

Luego estaba lo otro.

Aquel sobre lacrado. Cuando lo abrió se quedó sin palabras. Su padre habia averiguado la identidad del padre de su hija….algo que según las palabras escritas en aquel sobre. Si algún dia te encuentras con él. No debe enterarse nunca, Isabella. Por tu bien y por el bien de tu hija que ese hombre es su padre"

Bella apretó aquella misiva con rabia.

No recordaba apenas las facciones de aquel hombre que la habia hecho suya de aquella manera tan…irracional.

Algunas noches; podia escuchar su voz, despertando del sueño inquieta y buscando la luz para prenderla y dormirse con ella encendida.

Todavía no podia dar crédito a las palabras de su padre. Él sabia quien era el padre de Renesmee….¿entonces Charlie descubrió todo?

…

Llovía. Llovía mucho. Una manta de lluvia colosal calaba hasta los huesos a todos los parroquianos que habían honrado con su presencia asistir al funeral de Charles Swan.

Edward caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la parroquia.

Las campanas de la iglesia habían cantado la primera vez y todavía no había llegado el cuerpo del muerto, ni la hija mayor de Charlie.

Tanya estaba en el primer banco, ebria e intentando tapar su aliento con un pañuelo negro, con el cual tapaba su boca de vez en cuando.

Su padre y su madre, estaban con ella. Y algo tensos. Algo habia ocurrido aquella noche en casa de los Swan y Edward apuntó hacia esto, cuando se preguntó porque se hallaba tan nervioso.

Él mismo quería darle el pésame a la hermana de Tanya.

Alice le habia dicho que era una buena muchacha que sin duda hubiera sido su mejor amiga si no se hubiera marchado antes de la boda por motivos de trabajo.

Edward se paró en seco y avanzó con dos paraguas en la mano. Uno cerrado y otro abierto.

El coche con el cuerpo sin vida de Charlie llegaba y sin lugar a dudas; su hija mayor acompañaba al chofer.

Otro coche lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Caminó hacia el coche fúnebre y abrió la puerta para sonreir de manera lánguida a su cuñada y profesarle sus condolencias.

-¡Bella!.- Dijo alguien.

Edward miró hacia el coche que habia aparcado justo detrás y fue cuando sacaron el ataúd de Charlie para posarlo en una especia de mesa con ruedas.

El cuerpo iba para la iglesia. Edward se quedó mirando el ataúd embelesado .

-Perdón.- la voz de un hombre lo apartó; dando un paso hacia atrás y observó al dueño, con interés.

-Ven, Bella. Debes estar hecha polvo. Rosalie se ha quedado con la nena…ven, cielo.

La lluvia caia incesante.

El fortachón cogió a una figura pequeña y delicada por los hombros; aferrándola a su pecho.

La mujer suspiró y volvió su rostro para mirar Edward.

Edward Cullen soltó en paraguas que llevaba en la mano y trastabilló, caminado hacia atrás sorprendido.

Abrió la boca , los ojos y jadeó por la impresión al mismo tiempo.

La muchacha lo observó con indiferencia y caminó pasando al lado de él, arropada por los brazos del hombre que la habia ayudado a bajar del coche.

Edward estaba empapado. Pero no sentía la lluvia. La humedad impregnándose en sus huesos.

No sentía nada en su maldito cuerpo. Nada mas que el retumbar de su corazón.

"_Es ella"_.- se dijo; atusando su cabello, hacia atrás. La lluvia le habia mojado completamente el pelo y le molestaba en los ojos.

" _Dios mio…..es la hermana de Tanya…."_

La ultima campanada anunció la misa del muerto y caminó hacia la iglesia. Entró hecho unos zorros y Carlisle y Esme lo miraron con extrañeza, se armó de valor y caminó hacia su cuñada.

-Soy Edward Cullen.- le dijo, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada para observarlo.- El marido de tu hermana. Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Edward le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó.

El contacto los dejó a ambos en un estado de letargo infímo. Pero para ellos fue abismal. Las terminaciones de los dos cobraron vida y miles de cosquilleos subieron con ferocidad desde las palmas de las manos, hacia los codos, de allí a los hombros, de los hombros a el pecho y del pecho a las partes intimas de cada uno; haciéndolos jadear. Se separaron abruptamente y apartaron las miradas el uno del otro.

Bella se sentó en el banco de la iglesia algo mareada y Edward fue al lado de su esposa.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?.- preguntó su madre algo extrañada por la actitud de Edward.

-Creo que me ocurre de todo; mamá. Absolutamente de todo.

Continuará….

Ya saben…las quiero Besazos hermosas!

Mañana no sé si subiré. Ok? Prometo contestar a los reviews de este fice. …


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas…hoy toca Enemigo Natual.

Espero que os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

Soy Edward Cullen.- le dijo, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada para observarlo.- El marido de tu hermana. Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Edward le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó.

El contacto los dejó a ambos en un estado de letargo infímo. Pero para ellos fue abismal. Las terminaciones de los dos cobraron vida y miles de cosquilleos subieron con ferocidad desde las palmas de las manos, hacia los codos, de allí a los hombros, de los hombros a el pecho y del pecho a las partes intimas de cada uno; haciéndolos jadear. Se separaron abruptamente y apartaron las miradas el uno del otro.

Bella se sentó en el banco de la iglesia algo mareada y Edward fue al lado de su esposa.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?.- preguntó su madre algo extrañada por la actitud de Edward.

-Creo que me ocurre de todo; mamá. Absolutamente de todo.

…..

**Capitulo 7.**

Todo había acabado.

Bella había despedido a la mayoría de las personas y estrechado la mano de otras tantas. Le dolía la muñeca, la miró extrañada y se la tocó con la otra mano.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa; puedes contar con nosotros Bella. No lo dudes.- La voz melodiosa de la suegra de su hermana la hizo sonreir tiernamente y asentir.

-Creo que de momento me las apañaré. Emmet y Rosalie se quedaran conmigo un tiempo.

La mujer la abrazó y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella miró al patriarca de los Cullen y a su hijo.

Ambos cuchicheaban algo íntimamente. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver aquellos salvajes ojos verdes mirándola de repente y bajó la cabeza algo ruborizada.

El marido de su hermana era hermoso.

Sensual.

Erótico.

Y muchos mas calificativos de esta índole. Era una provocación andante.

Alto, de complexión atlética, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos, boca levemente llena y unos ojos salvajemente verdes; parecidos en el brillo a los de un leopardo…. Y aquel cabello que la ensalzaba a vivir fantasías; imaginando que había salido de la cama, después de haber tenido una sesión frenética de sexo.

Ella buscó una silla con la mirada y se sentó. Presionó sus manos, una encima de otra y las retorció nerviosa.

Aquel hombre del hotel Rodman, había abierto una brecha en su catadura moral que la asqueaba.

Despues de haber parido a Renesmee; habia conocido diversos hombres, pero sus relaciones con ellos siempre habían sido frías y no habia sentido nada parecido a lo de aquella primera vez.

Su cuerpo le negaba el placer en otras manos que no fueran la de aquel cerdo que la hizo mujer de la manera mas despreciable….

….pero se habia dado cuenta de que aquello le gustaba.

Pensar en él; acariciándola, rozándola.

Cuando se sumergía en aquellos placenteros sueños, le rogaba que la sodomizara, que la poseyera de la manera mas cruel….y entonces de la manera más salvaje, llegaba al climax, retorciéndose bajo las sabanas, jadeante y sudorosa.

Cuando descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, apartó a los hombres de su camino y buscó nuevas y calenturientas maneras de llegar al orgasmo por sí misma.

Y gozaba…gozaba de una manera bestial en comparación con la manera en que los hombres la habían amado después de que lo hubiese hecho él.

El deseo liquido se habia instalado entre sus piernas y rozaba sus muslos blancos y perfectos. Volvió a mirar al marido de su hermana y el pinchazo del deseo resurgió adentrándose en ella como una daga.

Bella cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

Cuando los abrió y miró el suelo; habia unos zapatos relucientes muy pegados a las rodillas de ella.

-¿Isabella?.- el corazón de ella palpitó a toda velocidad. Hubo algo en aquella voz que quiso reconocer y su mente negó casi inmediatamente aquella relaciónn. Alzó la cabeza y allí estaban aquellos ojos abrasantes; intensos.

-¿Si?.- carraspeó ella.- ¿Edward, no?

Bella se levantó de la silla y pudo apreciar lo alto que era. Ella apenas le llegaba al hombro, miles de escenas provocativas y eróticas comenzaron a danzar por su mente libidinosa y apartó aquellos fantasmas intentando sumirse en la situación en la que se hallaba comprometida.

-Sí.-Él sonrió con timidez.-Nos marchamos ya….siento lo de tu hermana; la verdad es que apenas podemos controlarla…de verdad; lo siento mucho.

Bella recordó como Tanya no habia deparado en ella ni un segundo; pero fue al adentrarse con Carlisle y Edward a la biblioteca, todo habia cambiado abruptamente. La habia increpado, diciéndole mil cosas horribles. Incluso le habia escupido, tildándola de Judas.

-La verdad no me importa.- Bella rió de manera triste.- Siempre he pasado muy desapercibida para ella. No puedo imaginar lo que ha podido pasar para que se haya dirigido a mí, de ese modo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso.- Edward tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Algo que debiera saber?.- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. Creo que vamos a vernos bastante a menudo y me gustaría que nuestros apellidos no dejaran de recordarnos que somos….familia.

-Ah. Ya veo.- siseó ella.

-Bueno…nos vamos. Que pases una buena noche Isabella Swan.- La mano de Edward buscó los dedos finos y largos de ella; los entrelazó con los suyos y lentamente los subió a sus labios.-Si necesitas cualquier cosa. No dudes en buscarme.- Y besó aquellos dedos que temblorosos; que tenían a Isabella al borde del abismo.

-Si.- carraspeó y se liberó de su agarre.- Pero de momento, sé muy bien arreglarme sola. Gracias, Edward.

…..

Edward pensaba que de un momento a otro se le escaparía el corazón por la boca.

¡Gracias a Dios, Jacob Black no se había presentado en el funeral de Charles Swan!

Ya era demasiado incómodo estar con la sangre agolpándose entre las piernas; como para que el moreno hubiese reconocido a la castaña. O ella a él.

Estaba ensimismado con Bella.

La mente era cruel; los rasgos de ella, poco a poco se habían ido perdiendo en el olvido a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Ahora, observándola; como lo hacia a hurtadillas; se daba cuenta que los recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

Su cuerpo se habia vuelto mas curvilíneo y sus facciones eran la de una fina muñeca de porcelana antigua.

Se encontró a si mismo suspirando un par de veces ; al verla hablar con otros varones que no eran él. Y también lo atacó el monstruo de los celos al observar como aquel fortachón que se habia interpuesto entre él y ella a la salida del coche la acariciaba y la besaba en el rostro, con demasiada familiaridad.

¿Cuántas veces habia soñado con ella? ¿Cuántas se habia masturbado salvajemente pensando en ella y en sus labios, tentadores y llenos?

Y ahora volvía….para convertirse en su mas férrea enemiga al frente de las empresas Swan Cullen.

La llamada de teléfono del abogado de su padre habia dado en la diana; en referente a los pensamientos de su padre.

Isabella Swan absorbía todas las acciones de Charlie y Tanya. Ahora ella era la máxima accionista de la empresa.

Todo volvía a ser como antes que Tanya apareciese su vida…incluso mucho peor.

Porque ahora, tenia una mujer que no podia concebir hijos, alcohólica y sexualmente no apta para él, porque no le provocaba nada.

No le habia provocado ni un ápice desde que aquella extraña castaña apareciera en escena, en aquella habitación espaciosa del hotel Rodman.

Se habia vuelto loco buscándola; pero se habia esfumado como una jodida ilusión y a veces habia dudado si no habia sido todo fruto de su mente díscola.

Pero viéndola de cerca. Sintiendo su roce, el brillo de sus ojos y el embriagador aroma de su aliento; su cuerpo reaccionada de una manera dolorosa e inhumana.

Hambriento de ella; sediento de su piel, perdido en sus cimas. Edward estaba al límite de perder la cordura cuando la voz fría de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Podemos intentar que nos venda las acciones, hijo. No podemos permitir que de nuevo un Swan, sea el dueño de la empresa que fundó tu abuelo. No lo podemos permitir.

Edward lo miró con cansancio y abrió la portezuela del coche.

Su madre se habia quedado dormida, abrió la puerta con sigilo y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí; padre e hijo cerraron la puerta y bajaron en silencio las escaleras hasta llegar al enorme salón comedor presidencial.

-No voy a luchar contra esa chica; padre. No quiero hacerlo.- espetó Edward, sentándose en uno de los sofás; llevándose las manos a la cabeza. En un gesto atormentado.

-Lo primero es lo primero Edward. No podemos permitir….

Edward alzó levemente el rostro y sonrió con repugnancia.

-Se burló de nosotros papá. Desde un principio. Hemos sido títeres en sus manos. En contrato que firmamos fue para que saboreáramos una victoria fingida. Charles sabia que Tanya no podia engendrar hijo de ninguna de las maneras y mordimos el anzuelo de la manera mas idiota. Un hijo antes de tres años. ¡Ni tres años, ni nunca! No con ella; claro. Ahora estamos en inferioridad numérica con respecto a Isabella y yo condenado a un matrimonio que me asquea. ¡El maldito de Charles nos ha jodido a todos papá!

-Si.- Carlisle marchó hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa.- Pero Isabella Swan no tiene ni idea de esto. Eso nos puede beneficiar. Quiero que te pegues a ella como una lapa y le aconsejes. Esa muchacha será muy fácil de persuadir. Le daremos confianza y cuando menos se lo espere… ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-No voy a hacer nada en contra de ella papá.- Edward habia dejado reposar la espalda en el sofá y hablaba con los ojos cerrados. Frunciendo ligeramente aquellas cejas gruesas y bien perfiladas.

-Tienes que apartarla del tablero Edward. Es necesario para que…

-No. No lo haré. Ya tiene suficiente motivos para odiarme….

Carlisle miró a su hijo sin emoción y bebió toda la bebida de golpe.

-¿Odiarte? …..

-Déjame papá. – Edward se levantó.- Me voy a casa, con esa que todos dicen que es mi mujer…..

Continuará….

Hola chicas!

Bueno…. Espero os haya gustado.

Noticion! Me voy de vacaciones. Mañana escribiré Demon. NO voy a dejaros tiradas….noooooooooooooooo! Pero me desapareceré durante unos días. El 27 estoy aquí; y con energias renovadas ok?

Las echaré mucho de menos de verdad. Pero necesito un descanso y me voy al sur.

Besos lindas. Os quiero!


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas! Enemigo natural ya tiene nuevo capi. Wiiiiiiiii! Jejejjejeje!

No contesté a los innumerables reviews del capitulo anterior porque me marché de vacaciones; para las que estais algo perdidas ok?

Os quiero agradecer el apoyo de esta historia y por supuesto que quiero hacer de ella algo perverso….no sé si lo conseguiré. Ruego me lo hagáis saber.

Si mas os dejo que leais el nuevo capi. Nos leemos abajo preciosas.

Sistercullen.

No voy a hacer nada en contra de ella papá.- Edward habia dejado reposar la espalda en el sofá y hablaba con los ojos cerrados. Frunciendo ligeramente aquellas cejas gruesas y bien perfiladas.

-Tienes que apartarla del tablero Edward. Es necesario para que…

-No. No lo haré. Ya tiene suficiente motivos para odiarme….

Carlisle miró a su hijo sin emoción y bebió toda la bebida de golpe.

-¿Odiarte? …..

-Déjame papá. – Edward se levantó.- Me voy a casa, con esa que todos dicen que es mi mujer…..

**ENEMIGO NATURAL**

**Capitulo 8.**

-Para su padre era como una especie de confesor, señorita Swan. Creáme cuando le digo que debe mantener a su hija lo mas lejos de Forks posible.- Félix, la había citado en un restaurante muy conocido de Port Angeles, para hablar lo mas estrechamente posible con ella.

Hacia mas de dos semanas que la hija de su cliente y amigo intimo Charles Swan estaba viviendo en la casa del fallecido . Bella debía de saber con quien debía de lidiar en los negocios, pero lo que no podia decirle Félix, era que estaba enterado de la identidad del padre de su hija.

Aquello era realmente incomodo para él.

También le era incómodo lo bella que era y lo indefensa que se veía. Frente a los Cullen seria una ovejita sola en un descampado lleno de lobos hambrientos de poder. No lo podía permitir; se lo debía a su amigo y a él mismo. Era cuestión de honorabilidad.

Bella bebió lentamente un trago de aquel café horrendo que sabia como los mismos demonios y suspiró.

-Debo suponer que se debe a algún deseo de mi padre. Nunca me he separado de Reneesme y no lo voy a hacer ahora. – Ella dudó unos instantes al ver la alarma en los ojos del hombre.- …Y si lo hago tendría que ser por motivos mas….esclarecedores. Por supuesto.

Félix acercó mas su silla a la mesa y le habló en un siseo.

-Su padre no daba punzadas sin hilo, señorita Swan y una de sus órdenes era que mantuviese a la niña apartada de las empresas y de los Cullen.

Bella frunció el ceño y la imagen mental de Edward Cullen pasó por su cabeza lentamente.

Habia estado teniendo fantasias eróticas con él, aquellas dos semanas sin descansar. Reneesme dormía con ella y a veces se habida despertado sudorosa y con ganas de masturbarse. Soñaba que la tocaba como a ella le gustaba, que la montaba de mil maneras posibles y que la sodomizaba. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal e hizo que sus vellos se pusieran de punta.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿Qué malo pueden hacer los Cullen a mi hija?

Félix negó serio.

-Señorita Swan, ahora todo lo que ellos habían pensado que era suyo; se lo ha quitado usted, sin proponérselo.- Bella iba a reprocharle al hombre; pero él no le dejó hablar y continuó explicando.- Charles dejó a Tanya la mayor parte de las acciones ; porque nunca pensó que algún Cullen se interesaría en ella. Pero al hacerlo Edward, supo perfectamente el porque. Casándose con su hermana, Cullen volveria a tener una cantidad de acciones bastante mas equiparable a las que tenia su padre. Antes de que el matrimonio se ejecutara, Charles hizo firmar un documento a Cullen donde todo pasaba otra vez a sus manos, si Tanya no hubiese engendrado un hijo en un término de tres años. Como ya sabe. Su hermana no ha tenido hijos y su padre ha muerto. Todo esto declina a favor de usted. Isabella tiene que tener cuidado con todos los Cullen, la manipularan como puedan para ganarse su confianza, pero solamente lo harán por un motivo y es el control de las Empresas.

Bella no daba crédito. Aquello era cruel, que su hermana no hubiese tenido un hijo en tres años no era alegato a que perdieran toda aquella cantidad de acciones….y además, ella no estaba interesada en mantenerse en Forks mucho mas tiempo, quería volver a Canadá, a su espacio; con su gente.

-Yo… amaba a mi padre. Pero esto no lo encuentro justo. Ni para los Cullen ni para Tanya, sea como sea ella es mi hermana y los Cullen tienen mas conocimiento de la gestión de una empresa que yo. Yo…creo que les venderé las acciones y me marcharé. Aquí no tengo nada, aún mas; si me dice que debo mandar a mi hija lejos de mi. ¿no entiende que este no es mi ambiente? Mi mundo es otro. Estar aquí en la península de Olympic, me pone los nervios de punta y de mal humor. No albergo nada que me una a esta tierra.

-Su padre se revolverá en su tumba si le cede todo el paquete de acciones a su hermana de nuevo.

Bella lo observó lentamente.

Félix era joven. Quizás un poco mas mayor que ella; apenas unos años. No se habia fijado hasta ese momento en lo actractivo que era y el torax amplio y musculoso que envolvía aquel traje de Armani. Su padre debía de haberle pagado unos honorarios muy buenos para poder vestir así un Lunes.

-No se las venderé todas.- le dijo sin pestañear.- Mi hija. ¿recuerda? La vida humana es inestable. Si algo me ocurriera quiero que ella tenga a lo que sujetarse. Quiero que no le falte de nada si algo me pasara. El dinero es muy importante; para otros menesteres tengo a Emmet y a Rosalie.

Félix asintió y cerró el portafolios lleno de documentos. La reunión se daba por finalizada y con un gesto seco se puso en pie; esperando que ella lo hiciese también.

-Si necesita lo que sea; hágamelo saber señorita Swan.- Félix le ofreció su mano grande, suave y Bella la apretó débilmente.

-Si Félix. Pero llámame Bella. Una persona que sabe mas de mi familia, que yo misma no puede estar diciéndome señorita Swan todo el tiempo.

El hombre sonrió débilmente y la acompañó hasta su coche. Bella abrió la puerta y se despidió de él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

…

-¡Mamaaaaa!...- los dulces brazos de su hija le rodearon el cuello, cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Reneesme; era lo mejor que le habia pasado, su apoyo, sus ganas de vivir. ¿Cómo podia dejarla marchar por una orden estrecha de su padre, que además estaba muerto? Sonrió con tristeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, alzándola y poniendo sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola cariño. ¿Y tia Rosalie?. No me gusta que te pinte las uñas . Eres demasiado jovencita para eso, mi flor. – Bella pegó su frente a la de su hija y acarició la pequeña nariz de la niña con la suya.

-Está con tio Emmet. Ha venido a verte una señora.

Bella despegó el rostro de su hija y elevó una ceja extrañada.

-¿Una señora? ¿Y todavía está aquí?

-Sí.- dijo la niña también con la cabeza.- Ha sido ella la que me ha pintado las uñas. Es muy simpática…¡Bájame mamá! Te voy a llevar con ella….

Bella bajó a su hija de sus brazos y le dio la manita para que la guiara.

Llegaron al patio trasero y observó como Rosalie y Emmet hablaban con una mujer. Bella esperó a que notaran su presencia y no dio un paso más.

La chica se volvió y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ensanchar su boca en una perfecta sonrisa.

Era Alice Cullen.

-¡Bella!.- Se alzó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella como lo habia hecho su hija momentos antes. Con la misma efusividad.- Bella…que alegría volver a verte…aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Estuve en el entierro de tu padre, pero no pude venir a verte después. Ruego que me perdones…pero ¡ay! Ya estoy hablando como una cotorra….Bella….de verdad me alegro mucho que estes aquí.

Bella también la abrazó y sintió algo muy reconfortante en este gesto. Habia algo que era terriblemente familiar y simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción de volver a verla.

-Alice Cullen. ¡Estas preciosa!.- la cogió de una mano e hizo que diera una vuelta entera, para contemplar el lindo traje de ejecutivo a rayas que portaba.

-No tanto como tú.- dijo ella sonriente.- Pero sin duda la mas hermosa de las hermosas es tu hija. ¡Bella… una hija! ¡Y qué preciosa es! ¿Sabes que hemos hecho muy buenas migas mientras te esperaba?….Enhorabuena Bella, es una niña increíble.

-Gracias.- susurró Bella sin soltarla de la mano.

Rosalie Y Emmet se acercaron y le dieron un beso a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Todo bien querida?.- preguntó Rosalie enigmática.

Bella la miró sin cambiar el gesto. No debia olvidar que por muy bien que le cayera Alice; era una Cullen. Su enémigo ; según su padre y Félix.

-Ya hablaremos.

Ambos se despidieron para dejarlas en compañía de Reneesme, que brincaba por el jardín, intentando cazar mariposas.

-Siéntate. ¿Has tomado algo?.- Bella le ofreció de nuevo asiento a Alice y ella la imitó.

-Si. Tus amigos son muy amables. Me han ofrecido que abra la nevera yo misma.- soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Entonces. Te quedaras en Foks, Bella?.- Alice la miró intensamente a los ojos y Bella tensó s u cuerpo.

-Quiero marcharme. Nada me retiene aquí. Supongo que ya estarás enterada de mi falta de entendimiento con mi hermana. Además no me gusta este lugar. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir en Canadá.

-¿Con el padre de tu hija?.- preguntó Alice.

-Yo no tengo papá.- La voz de la niña interrumpió repentinamente y Alice escudriñó a Bella con la mirada.

Bella se ruborizó y tapó su rostro levemente, poniendo una mano sobre su frete nívea.

-Es…es algo de lo que me cuesta hablar.- susurró Bella. " y olvidar" pensó para su fuero interno.

-Oh…vaya…lo siento. Soy una metomentodo.- Alice cogió una de las manos de Bella, intentado calmarla.-No sacaré mas el tema.- alzó la mano en un gesto muy teatral.- Lo prometo.

Ambas se rieron.

-Edward debe estar al llegar. – dijo ella mirando el reloj.- Dijo que pasaría a buscarme de paso a su casa.-¿Conoces a mi hermano Edward?

Edward bramó interiormente.

La bestia sedienta de sexo se revolvió dentro de ella y el deseo liquido se sacudió en su interior.

-Si.- carraspeó incomoda.- Lo conozco.

-A él le gustaría que tu hermana tuviera otra clase de trato contigo…

-Es imposible.- escupió ella.- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y no lo vamos a hacer ahora.

-Sólo quería que lo supieses.

-¿Qué supiese el qué?.- preguntó Bella con suspicacia.

-Que mi hermano se preocupa por ti.

No es preocupación; se dijo. Es manipulación. Aunque a ella que mas le daba. Se estaba empezando a incomodar. La simple idea de verlo de nuevo la envolvía y la convertía en una tigresa con ganas de devorarlo de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo seria el color de su vello púbico? Quizás era castaño cobrizo como el de su cabello.. encrespado y con un aroma amizclado…. Se revolvió de nuevo inquieta. Intentando aplacar a la bestia que la consumía al pensar en él.

El sonido de un claxon hizo que ambas dieran un respingo.

Alice se levantó cuidadosamente y dió dos besos a Bella.

-Despídeme de la nena.- Reneesme no estaba ahora con ellas.- Vendré a menudo a visitarte.

-Espera.- se levantó ella.- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Lo quería ver. Los rasgos se habían borrado levemente de su mente y lo necesitaba para propiciarse un buen orgasmo, imaginándose aquel cuerpo y rostro.

Abrió la puerta de la calle…..y allí estaba él. Con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta del conductor. Alzó la vista para mirarlas y se encontró con su mirada. Algo la turbó y la hizo vibrar al mismo tiempo.

-Edward.- dijo ella. Su voz salió mas grave que de costumbre. Estaba excitada y lista para empotrarse en su mástil de latex hinchado y jadear mientras decía su nombre…..Edward.

Continuará…..

Chicas. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya me diran. Besos y hasta mañana. Las quieroooooooooooooooo!


	9. Chapter 9

Nenas…Ains…Enemigo natural…weeeeee!

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mia.**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

Abrió la puerta de la calle…..y allí estaba él. Con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta del conductor. Alzó la vista para mirarlas y se encontró con su mirada. Algo la turbó y la hizo vibrar al mismo tiempo.

-Edward.- dijo ella. Su voz salió mas grave que de costumbre. Estaba excitada y lista para empotrarse en su mástil de latex hinchado y jadear mientras decía su nombre…..Edward.

…

**Capitulo 9**

**Expuesto…completamente expuesto e hinchado. Así lo imaginaba Bella mientras se mecía en su dulce banco de masturbación.**

**Aquel instrumento; comprado por catálogo le hacia gozar de mil maravillas diferentes. **

**El instrumento de latex; consistía en un cojín en forma de cilindro con una base plana para poder mantenerlo completamente liso sobre una cama. De él sobresalía un magnifico falo vibrador color carne que la golpeaba furioso dentro de su coño; según el ritmo y la intensidad que ella anhelase.**

**Y lo estaba imaginando a él…semi tumbado en aquella silla que habia de frente a su cama. Completamente desnudo y con la polla que le llegaba prácticamente al ombligo. Bella se sintió desfallecer apresada en esa ardiente fantasía y paseó la lengua por sus labios, mientras su estrecha vagina se encogía y expulsaba todo el néctar que manaba de su excitación. Gimió desesperada, al imaginarlo empotrado en su culo, sintiendo sus bolas bambolearse hacia su clítoris y explotó; gritando su nombre mentalmente. **

**Con la respiración errática y completamente desnuda; desmontó de su potro, y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia un espejo que habia en el vestidor y se observó pausadamente, con las mejillas inflamadas por la corrida.**

"_Lo deseo"_** Se dijo a si misma; mirando sus pechos y tomándolos golosa. Puso los ojos en blanco al imaginar nuevamente que era él el que la tocaba y volvió a sentirse encharcada por los flujos del deseo ardiente entre sus piernas.**

**Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron tocar tierra y luchó por mantener la respiración lo mas natural posible.**

**-¿Quién es?.- susurró; sacando la bolsa de plástico que guardaba el potro y metiéndolo cuidadosamente dentro de ésta.**

**-Bella. Soy Rosalie. Ha llegado un mensajero con una carta. Me ha rogado que la leas inmediatamente. Por lo visto debe volver con alguna clase de contestación.**

**-Pásala por debajo de la puerta Rosalie. Me pillas en un mal momento….hem…ahora te digo ¿si?**

**El silencio se hizo eterno para Bella y Rosalie, pasó la carta por la pequeña rendija que dejaba un estrecho espacio entre el suelo y la puerta misma.**

**Bella lo alcanzó y caminó hacia la cama para sentarse. Era un sobre negro de plástico. Lo abrió con los dientes y dentro de él, habia una carta. Respiró pesadamente al ver quien era el remitente: Carlisle Cullen y familia.**

**Abrió rápidamente el sobre y leyó con rapidez.**

"_Isabella ¿nos honrarías con tu presencia esta noche en una cena privada?_

_Tanto Esme como yo, queremos apoyarte en estos difíciles momentos. _

_Esperamos la confirmación con ansias."_

_Carlisle Cullen_

**Bella pensó automáticamente en las acciones y toda la maquinaria pesada que los Cullen deberían haber preparado ya; para ella. Se dio leves toques con la misiva en los labios y sonrió.**

**Seria bueno jugar un poco con ellos, antes de venderles gran parte de las acciones. Luego marcharia con Reneesme de nuevo a Canadá; su verdadero hogar.**

**Rápidamente, buscó un trozo de papel y lápiz de su cómoda y garabateó algunas palabras y metió su contestación dentro del mismo sobre. Lo pasó por la rendija de la puerta de nuevo y Rosalie lo cogió.**

**-Rosalie.- susurró Bella; antes de ver como la sombra se marchaba.- Necesitaré que me ayudes. Tengo un evento, muy , muy especial….**

**Rosalie no dijo nada y dio el sobre de nuevo al hombre que como una figura de cera; estaba apostado en el umbral de la puerta. Se despidió brevemente y salió en busca de Emmet, que jugaba con la pequeña Reneesme.**

**.**

**-Nena.- le dijo el hombre, mientras besaba su cara. La niña colgaba de los brazos de él, jugando a polea.**

**-¡Mira tia Rosalie! Tio Emmet casi ya no puede conmigo…mira como se le hinchan los brazos….**

**Rosalie sonrió tímidamente y miró Emmet preocupada.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Rose?.- preguntó él, en un suave murmullo.**

**-Luego hablamos. Bella me ha pedido que la ayude…creo que tiene algún tipo de cita…luego hablamos…**

**Emmet asintió y se volvió de nuevo para jugar con Reneesme. Rosalie fue hacia la casa, para buscar a Bella.**

…**..**

**-Edward.- Su padre demandante le habia hablado por teléfono un par de horas antes.- Me ha parecido lo mas lucido por tu parte no contar con tu esposa para la cena. Podria darnos serios problemas en lo que Isabella Swan se refiere.**

**Edward se tensó. ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Qué carajos tenia que ver Isabella Swan en aquella cena? Metió una de sus manos el pantalón y acarició su polla; que comenzaba a dar síntomas de nerviosismo. Su simple nombre lo hacia reaccionar.**

**-¿La hermana de Tanya? ¿Has invitado a Isabella a esta cena? ¡Creia que era una cena familiar!**

**Carlisle sonrió.**

**-Y lo es.**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros; padre.-sentenció Edward.**

**-Si que tiene que ver. Y tanto. Ella es un saco lleno de acciones Edward. Un control total sobre las empresas que algún dia fueron totalmente nuestras. ¿Te has olvidado de eso? ¿Desde cuando te importa un pimiento la arrastrada fortuna familiar?.- Su padre habia dado un paso hacia él y le hablaba algo colérico.**

"_**Desde que sé quien es ella…. La mujer con la que he soñado desde aquella magnifica noche en el hotel Rodman…"**_

**Edward se perdió en sus pensamientos y sus ojos se nublaron por el deseo. Abrumado se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y alcanzó su cabello con una mano; completamente atormentado.**

**-No quiero engañar a la chica….**

**-Adúlala.- sentenció su padre. Edward lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Bufó y volvió a levantarse.**

**-No sé que quieres decir….- se hizo el desinteresado. No era posible que su padre le estuviese pidiendo aquello…**

**-Creia que tenias menos miramientos…Isabella está tremenda. ¿No te has dado cuenta?**

**Edward se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo agarró fuertemente de la solapa del traje de Armani que lucía.**

**-¡No tienes escrúpulos; maldita sea! ¡Es la hermana de mi mujer! ¿Qué estas intentando decirme, que la seduzca?**

**Carlisle; impasible, miró a su hijo con los ojos vacios.**

**-Si.**

**Edward lo soltó haciendo que trastabillara y paseó como un león enjaulado por la estancia donde estaban aislados.**

**-No sé si deba hacer esto. Es completamente amoral….**

**-Tus gustos también lo son y yo nunca me he mentido en ellos….- Carlisle dijo esto sin ninguna implicación; pero el simple hecho de hacer esta referencia hizo sonrojar a Edward.**

**-Yo no hago daño a nadie….**

**-¿Y tu mujer? Porque como bien has dicho antes estas casado…aunque tu mujer sea una sombra burda de lo que fue…**

**-Quizás si Tanya está asi es por culpa de nosotros y nuestra ambición. Somos nosotros los que tendríamos que morder el polvo, no ella….**

**-Hablando de polvos…..- Carlisle encendió un puro Cohiba y ni si quiera se molestó a mirar a su hijo para continuar.- No me hagas decirte lo que debes hacer con la hija mayor del maldito de Charles….sé que te gustan los retos y…lo duro. Ósea que tómatelo así. – Carlisle cogió a Edward por la mandíbula fuertemente con una mano y apretó hasta que ésta crujió.- Quiero lo que por derecho es nuestro….aunque la tengas que destrozar…**

**Lo soltó fuertemente y caminó hacia la puerta.**

**-Llegará a las nueve. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ser tu padre.**

**Continuará…**

**Ohhhhh…ya les dije que en este fic los Cullen serán muy diferentes a como son en realidad…..bueno Carlisle es un autentico Ca***** ¡! Bueno y ahora que hará nuestro Edward. Chicas….una cosilla. En el principio del capi;muestro una visión de Bella con Edward desnudo. Pasaros por Roborgasmia…..os pondréis rápidamente en el lugar de nuestra Bells….Besitos lindas las quiero, ya me diran. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia sí, es mía.**

**Enemigo Natural.**

Hablando de polvos…..- Carlisle encendió un puro Cohiba y ni si quiera se molestó a mirar a su hijo para continuar.- No me hagas decirte lo que debes hacer con la hija mayor del maldito de Charles….sé que te gustan los retos y…lo duro. Ósea que tómatelo así. – Carlisle cogió a Edward por la mandíbula fuertemente con una mano y apretó hasta que ésta crujió.- Quiero lo que por derecho es nuestro….aunque la tengas que destrozar…

Lo soltó fuertemente y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Llegará a las nueve. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ser tu padre.

**Capitulo 10**

**-Tengo la impresión que esto se le esta yendo a Bella de las manos, Emmet.- Rosalie paseaban sus dedos blancos por la cabeza de su esposo. Emmet habia acostado a Reneesme con mucho cuidado y apoyó sus labios gruesos y bien definidos en la frente de la pequeña. Miró a Rosalie con expresión preocupada y sonrió como un joven inexperto.**

**-A veces tienes unas cosas en la cabeza…Rose. – Emmet apuntó con un dedo la ancha frente de la rubia; clavando su yema en él.- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? ¿Una trampa quizás? Espera….Los Cullen quieren quedarse con todo lo que el padre de Bella le ha dejado…- se burló él.**

**Rosalie hizo un mohín de incomodidad y miró a Emmet; cuando estaba a punto de replicarle, Emmet selló los labios labios de ella, con un dedo y Rose miró a Renesmee. Asintió y salieron ambos de la habitación de la pequeña.**

**-¿No notas a Bella extraña?.- Le preguntó ella, una vez hubieron salido del cuarto.**

**-No…aunque ahora que lo dices la veo acalorada…demasiado acalorada y aquí no es que haga mucho calor.**

**-No me refiero a eso….Pero igual tiene que ver. No me gustan los Cullen, no me gusta Tanya, no me gusta este lugar. Quiero llevarme a Bella cuanto antes de aquí…y luego esa chica que vino a visitarla….hay algo en ella que me es extrañamente familiar….- Rosalie negó varias veces con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Emmet que la observaba pensativo.- No quiero recoger los pedazos de Bella….no quiero… ya lo tuve que hacer una vez; cuando se quedó embarazada de aquel hijo de puta….**

**Emmet sujetó el hombro de Rosalie suavemente y la llevó a un mullido sofá donde se sentaron ambos mirándose a los ojos.**

**-Nunca me habeis contado ese trozo de la historia, Rose. Sabes que amo a Reneesme como si fuera mi sobrina…y sé que tú también lo haces; pero siempre he tratado de no preguntar en lo referente al padre de la nena….**

**-Mira Emmet; yo no soy nadie para contarte esa parte de la historia de Bella. Créeme que desde ese momento algo en ella cambió. Todavía no sé lo que es, porque es demasiado íntimo como para yo saberlo. Pero ese hombre no se portó con ella….bien..**

**-¿La abandonó?**

**Rosalie miró los ojos azules de Emmet y se mordió el labio inferior.**

**-Quien quiera que sea ese hombre no tiene ni idea que tiene una hija.**

**Emmet se quedó asombrado , abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó ahí, en estado de shock.**

**Rosalie apretó sus manos; la una contra la otra y suspiró varias veces antes de continuar hablando.**

**-Has visto como Bella ha salido por esa puerta. Ella es una mujer bella; aunque no tenga en buena estima eso sobre si misma. Le brillaban los ojos y habia un estado de nerviosismo solapado que no me ha gustado nada….he tratado de preguntarle, pero ella me ha dado eficientes evasivas. Creo que hay algo en esa casa; en la de los Cullen :que le interesa y creo que sé lo que es….**

**-¿Qué es Rosalie?.- Emmet estaba anonadado mirando a su esposa, sin saber a que lo atenerse.**

**-Han sido pocas veces; pero he sido lo suficiente observadora para darme cuenta. Ese hombre, el marido de su hermana, Edward Cullen….Los ojos de ella rezuman fuego cada vez que ese hombre se aparece ante ella, he visto sus gestos, sus sonrojos…la manera en que aprieta las piernas.- Rosalie miró a su marido y éste bajó la cabeza ruborizado.- Ese hombre le gusta a Bella y Emmet….esto me huele mal….no quiero que Bella sufra y lo sabes. Nunca habia visto en ella esos síntomas delante de un hombre; pero éste rompe todos sus esquemas lo sé. Temo que él se de cuenta de esto y sea tan malvado como para hacerlo bailar a su conveniencia.**

**Emmet miró el reloj del gran salón comedor y tragó en seco. Eran las nueve y media, seguro que Bella ya estaría entre los Cullen.**

…**..**

**Bella se sentía en plenas facultades. Físicas y mentales.**

**Estaba preparada para una guerra fría y también se sentía lo suficientemente segura de si misma en ese mismo proceso. Rosalie habia hecho un buen trabajo.**

**Su vestido negro sin mangas, con cuello en una v pronunciada, dejaba ver el principio de sus senos, se ceñia hasta la cintura y mas allá de ella se convertía en una falda de otra época….salida de las películas como Sabrina; de Audrey Herburm . Completamente negro y con unos lacitos que sobresalían de sus hombros y descansaban plácidamente en el principio de sus brazos. Los tacones de vértigo habían sido idea de Rose, era un clásico zapato de salón, con un tacón de infarto y una punta que hacia que sus pies se sintieran prisioneros.**

**El cabello se lo habia semi recogido por la parte de delante, dejando su rostro descubierto. Unos pendientes de aro con minúsculos diamantitos la hacian ver como una actriz de una época pasada. Las cejas marcadas, rímel, algo de rubor y brillo de labios.**

**Sonrió antes de coger la maneta de la puerta de los Cullen y dar fuertes golpes con ella. La pequeña rebeca corta que portaba, le llegaba a mitad de brazo y debajo del pecho. Hacia frio aquella noche. Sintió como se le erizó la piel antes de que abrieran la puerta, era como una premonición de su cuerpo…era él…él estaba allí y su cuerpo lo habia olfateado y reaccionado ante su particular aroma.**

**Se sintió una leona, ardorosa cuando paseó su mirada por las fuertes piernas de él, su cintura remarcada con aquel cinturón de piel, el tórax perfectamente definido bajo aquella camiseta y aquel rostro que algo incomodo la miraba de manera inquisitiva….sus ojos eran algo mas frios que la vez anterior que lo habia visto. Esto fue lo que hizo que Bella volviese a la realidad. **

**Edward se habia sacudido violentamente al verla. **

**Estaba espectacular, aunque decir aquello era poco, parecía una diosa pagana a la que él gustoso le ofrecería lo que pidiera. Vió como sus ojos lo escaneaban con una mirada de lascivia y su miembro feroz reconoció la libido en la hembra que habia cerca suyo. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos preso del horror. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella virginal princesa que habia sido suya de la mas vil de las maneras….aunque no podia engañarse si volviese a estar entre sus piernas, la haría gozar del placer y del dolor; haciendo lo que él mejor sabia y dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a aquella mujer de carne y hueso que habia sido la dueña de sus sueños por años. Intentó cambiar la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ella pareció avergonzarse…"**_**Eso es lo mejor"**_** Pensó Edward antes de sonreírle educadamente y ofrecerla su mano.**

**-Bella….**

**Su mano buscó la de ella y ambos se miraron sin parpadear. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel maldito cosquilleo que llegaba como un rayo a su corazón y explotaba suavemente en la parte baja de su anatomía. Intentaron evitar el débil gemido ambos; pero no fue posible. Se perdieron ambos en sus miradas y fue la voz de Carlisle la que hizo que saliese de aquella ensoñación que los habia prendido.**

**-¡Isabella Swan! Que gusto verte.- Carlisle le plantó dos besos en ambas mejillas y ella sonrió educadamente.- Edward ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí como un pasmarote? Acompaña Bella hasta el salón, yo voy a visitar la cocina, tu madre debe estar nerviosísima luchando con los canapés.**

**Sonrieron ambos y Edward se apartó de la puerta para darle paso a ella, ella avanzó y deslumbrada, recorrió el largo pasillo con una alfombra color carmín que odiaba estar pisando.**

**-¿Me permites?.- Él la habia cogido del codo; haciendo que lo mirara por encima del hombro.- La rebeca; déjame quitártela.**

**Ella asintió bajando de nuevo la mirada. **

**Tenia que hacerlo, ya que podría adivinarse claramente sus pensamientos en aquellos ojos tan fácil de leer que tenía. Lo deseaba, y hubiera deseado también que le hubiese arrancado la ropa en aquel precisamente momento….sintió los dedos de él por su fogosa piel y se estremeció, frunció el ceño al sentir como su dedo índice repasaba la curva de su espalda fugazmente. ¿Lo habia hecho de verdad o tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas? Descartó aquella idea y avanzó sintiendo los pasos de él muy cerca de su espalda….emanando aquel calor insoportable dentro de sus bragas y retorciendo su alma.**

**-Vaya….**

**Se quedó asombrada por la magnífica mesa que habian organizado para ella; miró a Edward y éste le sonrió.**

**Habia toda clases de manjares: caviar en pequeños canapés en forma de figuritas, percebes, vieiras vivas, redonditos de pato en salsa de trufa….**

**-Espero que estés hambrienta.- Edward avanzó hacia ella, sujetando el respaldo de una de las sillas y separándolo de la mesa.- Siéntate. **

**Bella caminó hacia él, e hizo lo propio.**

**-¿Champagne, vino francés, vermouth…? **

**Bella soltó una risita nerviosa y lo miró a través de las pestañas.**

**-¿Tú que tomaras?**

**Él sonrió de lado y caminó hacia una gran cristalera, sacó dos copas alargadas y las puso en la mesa antes de llenarlas del liquido del amor.**

**-Eres nuestra invitada; pero puedo tomarme la libertad de sugerirte nuestro champange; es modesto…seguro que los habras probado mejores…**

**-En cuanto lo cate te diré.- le dijo ella, con la sonrisa impactada en su rostro.**

**-Bien.- Él, abarcó la botella del enfriador y abrió la botella bajo un gran estruendo. El tapón se habia estrellado en el techo y luego habia sorteado el bufete de Esme.**

**Se carcajearon ambos y brindaron ; haciendo que Bella intentara levantarse.**

**-No. No lo hagas. Ya me siento yo a tu lado.- Edward arrastró la silla derecha y rozó con sus rodillas las piernas de ella. Chocó ambas copas sin abandonar aquellos ojos chocolate; donde quería derretirse por toda la eternidad.- Por ti.- le dijo él.**

**Bella miró sus labios y sintió como sus huesos se volvían gelatina. Tuvo ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello? La presencia de aquel hombre hacia estragos en su cuerpo…como si lo reconociese…no podia ser….se dijo antes de llevarse la copa de champange a los labios. No perdieron contacto visual ni un solo momento y sintió como si el corazón se le escapara de la boca.**

**-¿Y mi hermana? ¿Dónde esta Tanya?**

**Aquello fue como una jarro de agua fría para Edward. Creía haber sintonizado con ella…no sabia lo que pasaba entre ambos pero cualquier cosa que fuera era mortal de necesidad….un campo magnético los invitaba a tocarse, a besarse a no perder contacto con ella de ninguna de las maneras posibles….pero era cierto…ella era la hermana de Tanya y aunque habia visto claros síntomas de deseo en ella…Tanya era su hermana….**

**-Tanya no se siente bien.**

**Bella lo miró extrañada y dejó su copa en la gran mesa.**

**-¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana?**

**-Ella…se esta destruyendo….**

**Bella sintió un hondo pesar y ganas de llorar; pasó una mano por su frente y apoyó ésta con el codo encima de la mesa; con la mirada perdida en los preciosos bordados de aquel mantel.**

**-¿Esto tiene que ver con su imposibilidad de tener hijos?.- preguntó ella sin mirarlo.**

**Edward susurró un "si" y cayeron en un profundo silencio.**

**Bella sonrió sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.**

**-La vida es una ironía; sin lugar a dudas. Mi hermana que es la que debería de haber formado una familia , no la tiene y yo que carezco de una persona que me ame; tengo una hija que me hace enloquecer. ¿ No es una ironia, Edward?**

**Edward se tensó y sujetó con fuerza la copa entre sus manos. Intentó sonreir.**

**-¿Una hija? Vaya…eso si es una sorpresa…**

**Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-¿No lo sabias? Tus padres y tu hermana la conocen. Desde luego con Alice es con la mejor que ha congeniado.- ella rió, haciendo este gesto adorable para Edward.**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?.- preguntó él, algo seco.**

**Bella lo miró; volviendo su rostro serio de repente; recordando que Renesmee no habia sido engendrada bajo las alas del amor; ni mucho menos.**

**-Cuatro años y tres meses.- dijo ella; mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Edward soltó la copa y la derramó por todo el mantel haciéndolo levantase y tirar la silla al suelo….se llevó las manos al cabello e inspiró un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que no debería de comportarse así…ella no sabia que aquel sádico que la habia violado prácticamente… era él.**

**Bella se levantó y ofreció su ayuda.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Edward?.- se paró frente a él y tocó su pecho suavemente. **

**La miró intensamente e hizo las cuentas mentalmente. Muy probablemente aquella niña fuera su hija y lo iba a saber...**

**Continuará….**

**Besos preciosas! Ya me direis que os pareció...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**Os invito a las que no lo sepáis; a pasaros por mi facebook. Sistercullen por siempre. Ok?**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

**Capitulo 11.**

-¿Esta con ella?.- Esme fue hacia su esposo y ambos se agarraron de la cintura, para besarse a continuación con pasión.

-Sí, lo está.- Volvió a plantar sus labios en su esposa.- Dejémoslos solos. Le vendrá bien a Edward. Creo que no le desagrada como mujer, eso lo hará todo mucho más fácil.

Esme sonrió, con aquellos labios pintandos de un rojo salvaje a su marido y se separó unos centímetros para dar alcance a un vaso con licor que se apoyaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-En mala hora lo presionamos para casarse con la inútil de Tanya, nunca debimos de haber caído en la trampa de Charlie….él sabía que la muy borracha era yerma como una piedra..jugó con nosotros.- Un brillo de ira se desató de los ojos de la mujer y Carlisle sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo al encender un puro que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta de ángora.

-Pero el que ríe el último, ríe mejor y mas fuerte; querida. Y estoy seguro que el cabrón de Charles se está retorciendo…y no por los gusanos que les sirve de sustento, sino por lo que vamos a hacer con las dos únicas piezas que le quedan de él, aquí, al otro lado.

Esme abrió la boca, para reírse con ganas; destilando una maldad tan pura y genuina que parecía venir de las mismas alas del demonio.

Carlisle volvió a atraerla hacia sí y a capturar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, aún fuertes.

-Edward hará todo lo que le pidamos querida…absolutamente todo…te lo aseguro.

.

.

.

Isabella volvió a repetir las mismas palabras a Edward; pero éste, en pleno shock, tenía la mirada perdida y sus puños como mazas, amenazaban con golpear a algo o alguien.

-¿Estas bien….? Yo…si llego a saber que reaccionas así, no digo nada respecto a mi hija….Yo, he sido una estúpida no he tenido en cuenta que deberéis estar sufriendo muchísimo por no poder tener ningún hijo…yo lo siento. De veras.

Bella se despegó de él unos centímetros y se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse en aquella silla, delante de todas aquellas viandas…pero la mano de Edward le rodeó la muñeca y la hizo volverse a encararlo de nuevo.

La mirada de él habia cambiado y ella suspiró aliviada. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquel hombre, era bipolar acaso? Había un tinte de ternura y fuego en aquellos ojos verdes. Bella sonrió apenas, y bajó la cabeza intentando soltarse de aquel agarre parecido a una lazada de raso justo donde acaba la mano y comenzaba la muñeca.

-Perdona.- la voz de él, fue un susurro increíblemente intimo, e hizo que ella alzara la vista para volver a perderse en aquellos ojos jade.- Debe ser eso. Tu hermana está tan dañada por su impotencia de no quedar embarazada que la está matando. Y mi subconsciente ha debido de rechazar esa información, por tanto dolor causado…pero por favor.- soltó la muñeca de Bella poco a poco, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por cada centímetro de la piel expuesta de ella.

Bella negó lentamente y se apartó de él, como si le quemara…aunque en realidad, aquello era tan cierto como que ella estaba allí, con él. Totalmente solos.

No podía mirarlo sin que en su mente se formaran imágenes de ambos retozando como animales encima de aquella mesa, tirando de allí todos aquellos manjares que estorbaran de su disfrute carnal…Seria tan magnífico, pasar las manos por aquel pecho ancho..o lamer la punta de su polla, hasta llegar al eje, devorarlo y luego tragársela entera, para verlo morir de placer….

Tragó en seco, para volver a sentarse y se dio cuenta al hacerlo, que notaba como la crema que había fabricado su cuerpo para él, había sobrepasado sus braguitas y la hacía notarse pegajosa y guarra.

-Cuéntame mas sobre tu hija.- dijo él, tomando asiento al lado de ella; de nuevo.- ¿Se parece a ti?.- Edward sonrió, sin que esta sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.- Si es asi, debe ser una niña hermosísima.

Bella, sintió como enrojecía. ¿Se estaba insinuando? Porque si era así, ella estaba tan ardiente porque se enterrara dentro de ella, que se pasaría por las narices que fuera el marido de su hermana Tanya….nunca había deseado a un hombre con tanta intensidad. Nunca se había masturbado con " su potro" pensando en él, desnudo y expuesto totalmente a ella y nunca había tenido una relación sexual con un hombre, grata y deshinibida…y ella se había vuelto tan viciosa y pervertida, que mirando aquellos ojos verdes limpios y cristalinos, pensó que podía hacer con él un instrumento de puro placer; placer con letras mayúsculas.

Suspiró roncamente y oyó su voz en la lejanía.

-¿Bella?-

Ella regresó a aquel mundo…fuera de sus fantasías y lo miró acalorada y excitada como estaba.

-Perdona…¿ que me estabas diciendo?.- Preguntó con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-Tú hija. ¿Se parece a ti? O por el contrario a su padre.- Edward, cogió otra copa de la mesa y se sirvió un poco de champange.

Bella dudó unos momentos en responder; pero cuando lo hizo intentó parecer lo mas indiferente posible.

-Mi hija se parece lo suficiente a mí. El parecido con su padre es una pincelada sin importancia.

Edward vió como en los labios de Bella se formaba una mueca de repugnancia y sintió como su corazón se encogía. ¡Por que debia de ser ella ¡ ¿Poque de todas las mujeres del mundo tenia que ser una Swan?

-Te incomoda hablar de esto.- No fue una pregunta. Edward le sonrió, para darle confianza.- Lo siento, otra vez. Parece ser que soy un experto en meter la pata contigo.

Edward notó como ella lo miró intensamente y como a continuación ésta mirada pasó a sus labios y a su pecho…era una mirada de puro deseo que Edward no pudo obviar. ¡Lo deseaba, maldita fuera su estampa! ¡Lo deseaba!

En su interior se sintió feliz y quiso aprovechar la situación y tenerla a su merced, asiendo el hueco de la silla de ella y arrastrándola más cerca a él. La alzó rápidamente sobres sus caderas; justo encima de su polla, que había comenzado a crecer hacia unos segundos y la planto a horcajadas encima de él, para capturar sus labios enfermo de ella, hambriento y con una codicia de su piel que no aceptaba leyes ni ordenes. Enredó la lengua con la suya. Asombrado por como la boca de ella, capturaba su lengua….la acariciaba como si fuera su polla, lamiendo la punta y moviendo la boca de arriba abajo, succionándola. Las manos de Edward agarraron aquella cabeza de Diosa para acercarla mas aún a él y seguir con aquel banquete de lenguas que lo tenia al borde del orgasmo. Ella se había comenzado a mover…de una manera tan ardiente sobre su polla que le despegaba la piel del falo, como si le estuviera haciendo una paja con su maldito coño de Diosa entre aquel vestido y sus bragas.

Ella gimió y él también lo hizo, porque la necesidad que había era grave y Edward necesitaba mas…pero se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos del comedor y ambos se despegaron rápidamente e intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones…las caras de ambos estaban como el carmín y sus labios hinchados por los besos, parecían mas sensuales y libidinosos que hacia unos momentos. Edward carraspeó y se acomodó la erección en sus calzoncillos, dolía tanto la puta polla encendida y no saciada, que no sabía que hacer para no correrse durante toda la velada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando cerraron la puerta al despedirse de Bella, Carlisle Cullen miró a su hijo con gesto orgulloso y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo marrón de la entrada. Esme también estaba allí y pasó la mano por los hombros a su hijo; en gesto de lo mas cariñoso.

-Estoy fascinado, hijo. Si esa mujer no se ha dado cuenta que quieres estar metido entre sus bragas es que es anormal. ¡Magnifico Edward!- Carlisle volvió a carcajearse y Edward notó como el agarre de su madre se hacía mas fuerte y lo besaba en la mejilla izquierda.

-Ahora ve a hacerle una visita a tu mujercita. Le hemos dejado un buen arsenal de vodka; quizás esté como un tronco a estas horas.- Carlisle observó su reloj de oro y suspiró orgulloso.- Recemos para que Isabella Swan no se las de de santurrona. En lo que respecta a tu mujer, en cuanto la empresa sea de nuevo nuestra, la mandaremos a una institución de esas para alcohólicos…..- rió entre dientes; encantado de conocerse a él mismo.- No la dejaremos salir nunca de allí…anularemos tu matrimonio y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida…siempre y no sea con una Swan. ¿Entendido Edward?

Edward miraba a su padre sin pestañear. ¿ Cómo era posible que nunca le hubiese visto tal y como era? Un ser repugnante, egoísta, cruel y sin un mínimo de decencia..y mucho menos sentimientos nobles de algún tipo…

Edward pensó en su hija…sería tan fácil decir que había tenido una hija y que todo lo que ahora su padre creía de Isabella, era de él…la maldita jugada de Charlie, salió bien para los Cullen finalmente. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Bella. Ya era suficiente con el daño que le hizo en un principio, tratándola como lo hizo, sirviéndose de ella como si hubiera sido una vulgar mujerzuela…y esta noche, después de haber rozado su cuerpo con el de ella y haber sentido el poder de su lengua sobre la de él, no le quedaban dudas que lucharía por poseerla en todos los sentidos y luego….ya manejaría aquel infierno sin que ninguna llama amenazara por quemarla. A ella o a su hija.

Continuará…

Me diran algo…..pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es mia.**

**Gracias por la espera, pero a veces pasan cosas que no se pueden preveer. **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, entregada a vosotras/os.**

**Enemigo Natural.**

**Edward pensó en su hija…sería tan fácil decir que había tenido una hija y que todo lo que ahora su padre creía de Isabella, era de él…la maldita jugada de Charlie, salió bien para los Cullen finalmente. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Bella. Ya era suficiente con el daño que le hizo en un principio, tratándola como lo hizo, sirviéndose de ella como si hubiera sido una vulgar mujerzuela…y esta noche, después de haber rozado su cuerpo con el de ella y haber sentido el poder de su lengua sobre la de él, no le quedaban dudas que lucharía por poseerla en todos los sentidos y luego….ya manejaría aquel infierno sin que ninguna llama amenazara por quemarla. A ella o a su hija.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 12**

Edward abrió con sigilo la puerta de su dormitorio. El calor le inundaba las mejillas por todo lo acontecido y una tensión le oprimía los pantalones desgarrando de nuevo la piel suave y oscura de su prepúcio. Llevaba a Bella marcada a fuego en aquella parte orgullosa de su anatomía.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el cuerpo aovillado de Tanya sobre las sábanas blancas. No pudo reprimir una mueca al llegar a sus fosas nasales, el repugnante olor a alcohol mezclado con suciedad y vómitos.

Se aventuró a mirar al otro lado de la cama y vió el orinal pleno de restos de sacudidas estomacales de la que era su esposa.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y llevó las manos a su cabello desordenado. Aquello era un homicidio con predeterminación. Tanya se estaba destruyendo a ella misma y sus padres y él mismo le daban las armas indicadas. Sentía lastima por ella y se maldijo interiormente por ser tan patán y egoísta.

Pero Tanya nunca había sido como él , pensó. En cambio sus padres sabían a ciencia cierta como era aquella muchacha de suaves ondas color fresa…..podía ser fácilmente manipulada y por supuesto comprada.

Giró el rostro para contemplarla y le dieron ganas de llorar. A pesar de ser una mujer joven se estaba machacando de tal manera el hígado, que la carne de su piel se asemejaba a una cartulina que comenzaba a agrietarse y sus labios fruncidos tenían las primeras arrugas de tensión sobre ellos.

Acarició con un dedo su pómulo y ella se movió un poco…solo un poco, haciendo que su aliento rebotara en su rostro; fétido y repugnante.

Debería ser lo suficientemente hombre, ir a casa de su cuñada; aquella que deseaba con todas las células de su cuerpo…aquella que le había dado una hija….aquella que había violado pensando que era una muchacha virgen comprada para darle el mas delicioso de los placeres….y entregarle a su Tanya . Rogarle que se marcharan de allí, que sus vidas peligraban seriamente, que sus padres eran unas personas sin sentimientos, que no dudarían en pasar encima de quien fuese o de lo que fuese para alcanzar sus objetivos…incluso la muerte.

Masculló con rabia e intentó despertar a Tanya…no pudo hacerlo. Caminó hacia la salida de aquella habitación que una vez se inundó de gemidos. Pero era tan lejano aquel cántico.

En los primeros meses de su matrimonio había intentado tocarla sin recordar a Bella, pero sólo imaginando que eran aquellos pechos blancos los que tocaba y aquella boca tibia y jugosa la que besaba podía sentirse erguido y caliente para poder penetrarla de manera óptima.

Poco mas tarde ,ella comenzó a desinteresarse por la pasión, siendo esta nula , al tratar de tener relaciones solamente los días fértiles que ella tenía al mes.

Y el tiempo no hinchó su vientre; nunca lo haría. Ella no podía ser madre…de ninguna de las maneras…seguro todo un plan taimado por la cruel mentalidad de Charlie Swan, quien había entregado a su hija como un carnero a los lobos….sabiendo que iban a destrozarla mas pronto que tarde.

Una vez en la habitación de invitados ,Edward se deshizo de sus ropas y observó como su verga continuaba hinchada y amoratada por su corona. Pese a ver a su esposa en aquella situación, él seguía desesperado por albergarse en el interior de aquella mujer de mirada ardiente y labios de fuego.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño aseo y caminó hacia la bañera para relajarse.

Giró la manecilla del agua caliente y la mezcló con fría abriendo la cortina de una manera seca. Cerró los ojos antes que la lluvia de agua potable lo invadiera, intentando pensar en qué hacer con Bella y su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Era tarde; pero Rosalie había instado a Emmet que avanzara hacia el lecho antes que ella. Nerviosa, sentada en el amplio sofá color crudo, absorbía con lenta necesidad el humo del tabaco rubio que había comprado aquella tarde . Sin saber que hacer con las manos, miró de nuevo los cigarrillos que contenía el paquete de tabaco. Quedaban diez cigarrillos, en dos horas se había fumado la mitad del paquete por no devorarse las uñas, que mantenía perfectas.

Al oír la cerradura, pegó un salto y avanzó hacia la figura que entraba como un ladrón en la oscuridad.

-Bella.- susurró.

Vió como su amiga se quitaba los tacones y avanzaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No hay necesidad que me esperes levantada, " mamá".- Bella le besó una mejilla y Rosalie se mantuvo impávida mirándola. Había algo en ella nuevo. El rubor teñía sus mejillas y su aliento bordeaba la mezcla dulce del vermouth o el vino.

-No me fio de los Cullen.- sentenció Rosalie.

Bella miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada y aferró una de sus manos. La que estaba libre de tabaco.

Caminó con ella hacia el sofá y miró sus ojos negros con escrutinio casi infantil.

-Eso ya me lo ha dicho el abogado de papá, Rosalie…- dijo Bella sin pestañear.

-No me gustan…hay algo en ellos que me eriza los pelos de la nuca…. ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer y larguémonos de aquí, Bella! Siento que si nos mantenemos dentro de esta casa mucho mas tiempo alguien va a acabar dañado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Emmet y tú….han discutido….es eso?

-No.- Rosalie absorbió fuertemente el contenido de su cigarrillo y martilleó con fuerza dentro de un cenicero de cristal.- Sé que sientes algo por tu cuñado…Bella.

Bella bajó la mirada sin avergonzarse. Tan sólo quería pensar un segundo. Dar una réplica que se ajustara a el reclamo que le estaba haciendo su amiga. No podía mentirle, porque quizás diciéndolo en voz alta, ella misma se daría cuenta de hasta que punto la había llenado de sensaciones nuevas aquel hombre. No quiso rememorar lo ocurrido en la cena, pero la imagen le inundó los sentidos y la crema caliente que se fabricaba dentro de ella, fluyó como miel sobre algo tibio.

Alzó sus ojos, para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Rosalie, quien permanecía apenas sin respirar, esperando una contestación.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido….lo de él…?.- preguntó, intentando sonar fría.

-No sabes como agradezco que no me lo niegues Bella. Te conozco, sé tu manera de proceder…he sido testigo de cada mirada a los hombres que han entrado en tu vida sin pena ni gloria. Pero ese hombre….lo miras como si fuera un pedazo de carne, Bella. ¡Dios mio! Si pudieses mirarte en un espejo cuando lo tienes delante. Rezumas sexualidad por todos los poros de tu piel. Te paseas la lengua por los labios, relamiendo cada postura suya, un movimiento de manos, una sonrisa casual o una mirada insignificante. Tu cuerpo trasmite ese tipo de deseo carnal que a muchas avergonzarían y a otras les sabría a pura gloria.

Bella, tragó en seco. Todo lo que apuntaba Rosalie era cierto, tan cierto como que rememorar el roce de aquel pene duro como una piedra entre sus bragas de seda la ponía tan ardiente como una perra en celo.

-¿Y tú quien dirías que soy? ¿La que se avergüenza o la que se relame de pura gloria?.- Enunció ella, buscando su voz entre tanto ardor.

-Estas enterrada en el fango del deseo, Bella. No he conocido hombre que te haya hecho sentir así. Y me da miedo, no por que sea el marido de tu hermana, es algo peor, algo mas turbulento y sucio. Esa gente, los Cullen, son hienas obsesivas por el poder…y después de lo que hizo tu padre, creo que intentan abalanzarse sobre ti para devorarte.

-Los Cullen no me dan miedo. Puedo manejarlos. Sabes positivamente que no temo a nadie…

-Eso no es cierto.- La voz de Rosalie, sonó ronca y maldita.

Bella apartó la mirada y sintió como su cuerpo se encendía a cada paso un poco más. Ella sabía muy bien a que se refería su amiga. A "ÉL", a el padre de su hija.

-No seas mala amiga Rosalie. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.- le murmuró.- Si, Edward Cullen me hace sentir que estoy viva. Viva como nunca lo he estado….lo imagino de mil maneras diferentes Rosalie, imagino su poderoso falo y como me embiste sin ningún cuidado. Fuerte y duro,ímordisqueando mis pezones hasta hacerme daño, mientras con una de sus manos me resolla el clítoris y lo pellizca hasta hacerme correr…¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? Si, maldita sea…si. Lo deseo con cada fibra de mi ser ; como no he deseado a nadie. Quiero me haga suya de manera violenta, sin miramientos, por todos los lugares de mi cuerpo. Me es indiferente, porque sé que no voy a gritar..voy a gemir Rosalie, voy a gimotear como una puta gata; abriendo mis piernas para gozar mas.

Rosalie notó que le quemaba el rostro y se levantó lentamente sin separar la mirada de su amiga. Se paseó una mano por la frente y pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos. Necesitaba a Emmet. Bella la había excitado, aquella manera de enunciar todo lo que ella quería de Edward Cullen, la había hecho enardecerse y perderse en aquellas travesuras maduras que ella le relataba.

Corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Emmet entre las sábanas.

Vió como el hombre alzó la cabeza al sentir su presencia en la habitación, se frotó los ojos y sonrió a su amada con gesto tierno, palmeando la cama, invitándola a dormir con él.

-¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó él adormecido.

Ella no dijo nada, caminó hacia el lecho buscando los pliegues de su ropa para arrancársela; porque el roce de cada prenda ardía en su piel.

-¿Rosalie?.- Emmet abrió los ojos; más que sorprendido.

-Quiero que me folles Emmet….te necesito.

El hombre sonrió de manera maliciosa a su hembra, mientras se deshacía de la escasa ropa con la que dormía. Fue a buscara entre rugidos roncos de ardor, haciendo trizas toda la ropa que encontraba a su paso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella miraba las escaleras por donde Rosalie había salido disparada. Sonrió hacia sus adentros y mordió su labio inferior como una niña malvada.

Aquellas palabras habían surtido efecto en el cuerpo de su amiga…

…se levantó de aquel sofá cálido y caminó hacia las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Pasó con sigilo delante de la habitación que ocupaban Rosalie y Emmet y pudo oír a la perfección el estrepitoso choque de las carnes, los gemidos ahuecados en el silencio y dulce ronroneo del colchón ; una delicia que hizo que se le inundara la boca de saliva. Aquello no era lo que ansiaba de Edward. Anhelaba mucho más.

Quería tenerlo tendido y vendado; con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con una fina y ardiente cinta roja, con su dura polla erecta, muy erecta.

La engulliría dentro de su boca; toda entera. Tomándola sin descanso, arriba y abajo, retrocediendo aquel pellejo maravilloso que escondía el más bello de los monolitos. Saborearía sus testículos; después de haber desprovisto aquella pelvis de vello alguno y los ladearía con su lengua de un lado a otro absorbiendo, chupando y casi, casi mordiendo.

Luego iría mas atrás; justo en aquel lugar donde no había nada. Donde el trasero dejaba de tener dos partes y se juntaba. Esa zona erótica, la tantearía con la lengua, como una loca….apretando esta vez con sus manos los testículos y masajeando aquella polla dura y anhelante.

Se sumergió en su habitación con el firme deseo de masturbase pensando en Edward, sería suficiente aquella noche; aunque sabía que mas adelante ese no iba a ser su único consuelo…lo tendría a él, entre sus piernas, con la polla en su carne apretada, exprimiendo aquel miembro y sacando de él todos sus jugos hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota.

Se abrió de piernas sobre el colchón, desnuda por completo ahora, y comenzó a masajear su clítoris; imaginando que era Edward quien lo hacía…ansió escuchar su voz y una idea alocada cruzó su mente. Buscó su mobil y lo aparcó a un lado suyo mientras se envolvía de nuevo en la espirar de deseo. Removiendo, urgiendo y gozando…. cuando sintió que su nudo de placer estaba próximo a estallar, marcó los números automáticamente. Edward no sabría que era ella, tenia el modo del móbil en "desconocido" y solo tendría que escuchar su voz….cuando ella se corriera como una desesperada.

-¿Si?.- su voz la hizo caer en picado y sentir el infierno de la pasión.

-E…d….w…a…r….d….-gimoteó en un susurro, mientras volaba y sentía la voz de él, palpitar en su coño; como si estuviese allí mismo.

Jadeó y miró el móbil con los ojos vidriosos. Sonrió dichosa y se dispuso a colgar.

-¿Bella?.- la voz de él, sonó tan trémula como la de ella momentos antes y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el juego había comenzado…

Continuará.

Gracias mis hermosas amigas. Por la paciencia, pero la familia es lo primero y no os he abandonado por puro capricho…no lo haría nunca y mas sin previo aviso.

¿Qué piensan de estos dos? Haganmelo saber y infinidad de besos. Os quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y la paciencia vuestra, por supuesto.**

**Enemigo Natural.**

**Se abrió de piernas sobre el colchón, desnuda por completo ahora, y comenzó a masajear su clítoris; imaginando que era Edward quien lo hacía…ansió escuchar su voz y una idea alocada cruzó su mente. Buscó su mobil y lo aparcó a un lado suyo mientras se envolvía de nuevo en la espirar de deseo. Removiendo, urgiendo y gozando…. cuando sintió que su nudo de placer estaba próximo a estallar, marcó los números automáticamente. Edward no sabría que era ella, tenia el modo del móbil en "desconocido" y solo tendría que escuchar su voz….cuando ella se corriera como una desesperada.**

**-¿Si?.- su voz la hizo caer en picado y sentir el infierno de la pasión.**

**-E…d….w…a…r….d….-gimoteó en un susurro, mientras volaba y sentía la voz de él, palpitar en su coño; como si estuviese allí mismo.**

**Jadeó y miró el móbil con los ojos vidriosos. Sonrió dichosa y se dispuso a colgar.**

**-¿Bella?.- la voz de él, sonó tan trémula como la de ella momentos antes y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el juego había comenzado…**

…**..**

**Capitulo 13.**

Edward había oído a la perfección su nombre en los labios de quién quiera que lo estaba llamando y silenciaba…aquel susurro sonaba desesperado, largo e infinitamente tentador. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y tragó la pesada bola que se mantenía en su garganta. Aquella voz era salvajemente parecida a la Diosa con la que él soñaba, Bella. Su Bella.

Y nada perdía, si susurraba su nombre de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho, porque su nombre estaba hecho para ser susurrado, gritado y excomulgado de autentico placer.

-¿Bella?.- su voz sonó tan retorcida por el anhelo, que los testículos se le endurecieron y gimió extasiado.

Unos segundos precedieron al mutismo y luego la línea se cortó.

Maldiciendo entre dientes y ofuscado por el deseo, estrelló el móbil contra la pared y buscó entre las ropas que guardaba en la habitación de invitados algo con lo que cubrirse y salir en estampida de allí, debía verla…ya no soportaba mas aquella tensión en la entrepierna, ni el dolor del deseo que lo consumía.

Agarró una camisa color blanca y la anudó despreocupadamente, sin tener en cuenta que sólo había anudado dos o tres botones de la parte inferior. Alcanzó unos calcetines, se los puso y seguidamente embutió sus atléticas piernas en unos ajustados vaqueros que lo hacían ver terriblemente sexy. Finalmente optó por unas zapatillas de deporte y huyó de aquellas cuatro paredes que lo estaban ahogando.

Al salir al patio exterior, olió el aroma de la noche y se mimetizó con el trino de las cigarras y el olor de los galanes de noche….sintiéndose jodidamente caliente y empalmado.

Chasqueó la lengua y por un momento pensó si estaba cayendo en el hoyo de la locura, pues aquella manera de proceder no tenía manera de ser.

Caminó hacia su auto y sacó la llave apretando el botón , para que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente, apretó la maneta de la puerta del coche y se metió dentro de el volvo, suspirando con fúria, ensanchando las aletas de la nariz y paseándose las manos por el cabello….estaba completamente trastornado por ella.

Sumergió la llave en el coche y apretó el acelerador.

.

.

.

.

Con una risita, Bella se sumergió dentro de la ducha y comenzó a asearse ,paseando las palmas de las manos por los lugares extremos de su excitación.

Había dicho su nombre, él sabía que era ella….

Volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos, anhelando las caricias de él por todo su cuerpo….sumergiendo los dedos dentro de su coño y lamiendo sus jugos, sedienta…apresó con ligereza un pecho y con cuidado , retorció el pezón haciéndola sudar de puro placer.

¿Cómo sería sentir su inmensa polla entre su boca? Lamer y succionar aquel falo maravilloso que la haría tocar el cielo con las manos.

Suspiró pesadamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale ya, Bella.- se dijo.- Limítate a ducharte e irte a la cama….sola.

Agarró la esponja y extendió por ella crema de ducha. La esparció a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo y seguidamente tomó la regadera y se enjuagó.

Tomó su albornoz antes de salir de la ducha y se enfundó en él, enrollando una toalla alrededor de su cabello y enroscándolo como si fuera un turbante. Caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación y se sentó en la cama; absorbiendo los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Él y aquella boca que se había enredado en la de ella, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus lenguas enroscándose , sus alientos entremezclándose y aquella parte dura de su anatomía, con la que se había rozado, volviéndola loca de deseo. Aquel rubor exquisito de su rostro, poco después de que sus padres casi los pillaran en aquella depravada; pero golosa situación….era tan tremendamente dulce y apetitoso que ya no albergaba dudas al respecto. Lo quería para ella….jugar con él, sería maravilloso….tenerlo empotrado entre sus piernas la mayor parte del dia y de la noche, bien merecía todas las acciones de su padre… Aquella extenuante sensación , hacia que su respiración se mostrara alterada y que las puntas de sus rozados pezones no dejaran de picarle.

Un frenazo en seco al el otro lado de la calle, la hizo levantarse del colchón y caminar hacia la ventana, completamente abierta en aquellos momentos. Pudo divisar entre las sombras un auto plateado…el auto de él, Edward estaba allí, tan cerca, pero tan lejos de ella.

Su corazón comenzó a golpearle como un loco en el pecho y se excitó albergando la posibilidad de que él …

Estaba allí, caminaba desgarbado y casi sin ganas como muchas veces lo hacía. Su cabello, algo mas despeinado que en otras ocasiones y el fuerte torso casi al descubierto. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar un gemido y entonces él, alzó aquellos ojos como brasas hacia ella. Bella se escondió y se paseó la mano por el rostro, divertida, angustiada y tremendamente nerviosa. La música de su móbil la dejó sin respiración tan solo unos segundos y caminó hacia él, como si tuviese miedo de ver quien era la persona que la llamaba.

"Edward"

Él la llamaba…

Se asomó de nuevo a hurtadillas por la ventana y se estrelló con sus ojos que parecían vivir para observar aquel retazo de su vivienda…su jodida habitación. Él sonrió de medio lado y ella encandilada por el gesto se descubrió ante la vista de él.

Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano, tenía el móbil en la oreja y le rogaba con los ojos que hiciera el favor de apretar el botón para zambullirse en el sonido de su voz.

Bella corrió hacia el móbil y apretó el botón verde.

-Edward…- susurró, sintiendo el aire caliente de su aliento, casi cortarle los labios.

Él no emitió palabra alguna, pero un gemido descaradamente sexual, la dejó fascinada, con la espalda pegada a la pared y su piel picando de anhelo.

-Di…dime algo, por favor.- susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y escurriéndose hasta caer al suelo, totalmente conmovida por las reacciones de su cuerpo ante él.

-Dime tú, algo primero.- escuchó la voz de él, como un ronco susurro sensual.

-Mmmmmm…- gimió, Bella.

-¡Dios, Bella!.- gimoteó él, como si le faltara el aire o algo de primera necesidad.- ¿Eras tú verdad, eras tú la que me ha llamado?

Bella barajó el mentirle, pero ¿de qué serviría? Era mejor poner todas las cartas en la mesa de una buena vez y hacer caso a su cuerpo.

-Si.- susurró de nuevo.

Ella oyó como la respiración de él, se agitaba y un carraspeo fue el preludio de una nueva pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ….

Ella también tragó, estaba tan excitada que los ojos se le empañaban de ardor.

-Quería escucharte…necesitaba escuchar el sonido de tu voz mientras…

-¿Mientras que, Bella? ¿Qué estabas haciendo para necesitar escuchar mi voz?...dílo….- su voz, sonó demandante y Bella se mordió el labio inferior, abriendo de nuevo las piernas y apartando las faldas del albornoz , para sumergir un par de dedos en su coño.

-Estaba…soñando que me follabas, Edward.- Bella esperó a escuchar la reacción de él y movió sus dedos , acariciándose deliberadamente. Él jadeó y lo oyó sisear, maldecir y jurar.- Quería escuchar el sonido de tu voz cuando explotara….y lo hice, casi en el mismo instante en el que te oí, estallé en mil pedazos, Edward…

-¡Argf!…Bella…¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así, sin ni tan siquiera poder verte…? Sal de tu escondite, tengo algo para tí….

Bella miró la ventana y se irguió poco a poco sacando los dedos de empujaban dentro de su intimidad, caminó un par de pasos escasos y se asomó por el ventanal, encontrándose con la figura de Edward, perfecta, perversa y con todo su rabo saludándola orgulloso… él se la estaba masajeando con lentitud, mientras la miraba. Hundiéndose en ella, con aquellos ojos y devorándola literalmente…

-Eres hermoso.- dijo ella sin aliento, no teniendo fuerzas para apartar la mirada de aquel rabo poderoso que emergía de aquel vientre duro…sintió que hiperventilada y lo miró a los ojos.- Necesito que te hundas en mi, Edward…lo necesito como el respirar…pero es muy tarde…

-Nunca es tarde para esto.- oyó la voz por el celular.- pero me gustaría probar algo…no me gustaría marcharme de aquí sin sentirme saciado de algún modo.

-¿Saciado?.- escupió ella devorándolo.- Te comería entero Edward, ¿Quieres oír lo que haría con esa polla dura, que sobre sale de entre tus piernas?

-S..s..ii.- pronunció él, atontado por el deseo que lo cegaba.

-Me gustaría observar de cerca ese magnífico músculo de tu anatomía que sobre sale de tí, rociar con mi aroma esa punta maravillosa que me tiene cachonda como un perra…- Bella se mordió un labio y buscó entre la gruesa ropa del albornoz el triangulo de sus rizos para bajar en su hendidura y comenzar a rozársela.- Pasear mi lengua por todo lo largo y lo ancho de ese tronco duro que me hace perder la cordura ….masajear tus bolas perfectas, envolviéndolas entre mis manos y jugando a darte placer…pero mi boca es golosa … tengo hambre de ti y por supuesto también tendría que probarlas…y las probaría, engulléndolas con ansias, succionándolas y enrollando mi lengua sobre ellas….

-Sigue maldita Diosa…sigue…¡Por Dios!.- ella casi podía jurar que había sentido su aliento caliente traspasarle el oído a través del celular.

-Mmmm….si…mis manos se apoderarían de ese arma tan poderosa que posees y me dedicaría a algo más abajo…lamería justo detrás de tus bolas..lamería una y mil veces y sentirías las estrellas colisionar en tu polla hasta que a mí me diese la jodida gana…

-Bella….me corro, joder…me corro….. ¡Mierda! Arrf..arf….

Ella se desató el albornoz para quedar completamente desnuda delante de él o de quien en esos momentos se estuviese dando el banquete de su vida, con el espectáculo que ambos estaban ocasionando…

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, se sintió más perdido que en la largura de aquel ancho y intenso orgasmo que lo había azotado…ella estaba como su madre la trajo al mundo...tan solo con aquel turbante que la hacía parecer alguna beldad árabe adentrada en los placeres de las mil y una noches , caminó algunos pasos más hacia ella y se maldijo por no poder correr y perderse en su cuerpo. Azotándola con aquel rabo que todavía se mantenía duro como una roca y listo para empalarla como se merecía…

-Me gustaría devorarte…- le dijo ronco, alzando una mano y recorriéndole el cuerpo, con la imaginación.

-Ya lo haces…tus ojos lo hacen por tus manos y me matas, Edward, me matas.

-Quiero matarte a polvos, Bella.- martilleó él con aquel deje sensual.

-Voy a morir de agonía, entonces Edward.

-No te voy a dar mucho tiempo para eso, nena….ahora tapa ese cuerpo de Diosa…no me gusta que nadie vea que me pertenece.

Ella rió y buscó en el suelo el albornoz y lo estrechó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Así está mejor, amo?

Él también sonrió y Bella juró que pudo ver estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Mañana, Bella. Mañana.

Edward escondió su duro bulto entre sus bóxers y se abrochó los pantalones con nerviosismo antes de darle la última mirada a ella. Bella se lo comía ardientemente y eso lo hizo suspirar de desdicha, por no poder sumergirse en la suave carne de ella.

- Nos vemos Edward.- dijo ella, separando el celular de su oído

- Vamos a hacer algo más que vernos….- susurró él apretando el botón para finalizar la llamada.

Se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia su coche. Volvió la vista una última vez hacia la ventana de su ninfa y se sintió castigado al ver que había apagado ya la luz…

Continuará…

Bueno….jejejejje ¿Qué les pareció? Por fis…díganme, si?

Besos hermosas!

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Historia adulta. No apta para mayores de 18 años.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

No había apenas pegado ojo. La figura omnipotente de Edward Cullen rasgaba su piel cada vez que lo hacía. El recuerdo de su vivida erección en medio de la calle le causaba risa a la misma vez que una intensa provocación. Se sentía tan perra y malditamente caliente que, estaba loca por verlo de nuevo y saborearlo. Había trazado un plan para darse un festín con aquel hombre que prometía las mil maravillas con todo su cuerpo.

Desenredó las cobijas de sus pies y sonrió antes de marchar hacia el cuarto de baño y darse la ducha de la mañana. Mientras el agua corría por su piel rememoró segundo a segundo todo aquel cuento de las mil y una noches que la encendía como nadie lo había hecho.

Una vez terminado de ducharse agarró una toalla y se secó con delicadeza todas las áreas de su piel. Un pitido la alertó, había llegado un mensaje al celular. Con repentina ansiedad buscó el móvil entre los objetos situados encima del sifonier y lo agarró con fuerza antes de lanzarse con el trasero en la cama. Con celeridad dio unos pequeños toques a la pantalla y el mensaje apareció, era de Edward. Una sonrisa hambrienta apareció en sus labios, sintiendo como la saliva se agolpaba sobre su lengua.

"_No he podido dormir, pensando en la Diosa desnuda de anoche. ¿Puedo ir a visitarte hoy?"_

Bella se mordió el labio y giró los ojos lentamente presa de la anticipación, ya se encontraba preparada para que él la penetrara con dedos, con lengua o con su magnifica estaca. Rió ante aquella posibilidad y jugó con el celular antes de lanzarlo sobre el colchón de su cama deshecha.

—Te voy a hacer sufrir un poquito Edward. La desesperación es un buen anticipo para el sexo—. Susurró, antes de caminar hacia el vestidor y agarrando en primera instancia un vestido blanco algo holgado, lo pensó mejor y se puso el albornoz y bajó hacia la cocina.

El aroma a tostadas y huevos con beicon se olfateaba por doquier, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver como su hija jugueteaba con el cabello de Emmett, mientras que él le hacía de caballito de un lado a otro de la estancia. Rosalie también con el albornoz liado sobre su cuerpo, seguramente desnudo, reía echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin apenas darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

—Buenos días, chicos—. Saludó Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Cómo se han levantado esta mañana?

Todas las cabezas se giraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

— ¡Estupendo preciosa!—. Gritó Emmett, llevando la niña con su madre, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Huele que alimenta Rose. ¿Puedo?—. Bella indicó con el dedo índice un plato dispuesto sobre la encimera y besó a su hija son fuerza.

—Ese plato era para Emmett—. Explicó Rosalie, dando una mirada a Emmett cómplice y marcadamente sexual. Bella rió para sus adentros y se sentó en uno de los taburetes con la niña en su regazo.

—La verdad es que yo con unos cereales me conformo. ¿Has desayunado tú, princesa?—. Preguntó a la niña que sonreía a su madre soñadora.

—Sí. Tio Emme me ha preparado los cereales mami… me ha prometido que si me los comía todos me llevaba al parque de atracciones.

Bella elevó una ceja y miró a Emmett con el principio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bella, supongo que no te importará.

— ¿Importar?—. La voz de Rosalie se coló en la conversación y Bella tuvo que mirarla con algo de preocupación. —Apuesto que hoy tiene que hacer infinidad de diligencias, ya sabes. Ahora eres algo así como una accionista mayoritaria. ¿No es así, Bella?

Los ojos de ambas amigas chocaron y Bella pudo ver el aura de complicidad que emanaba Rosalie, por fin comprendía el hambre desesperada que ella albergaba dentro de sí. Después de tanto tiempo deseaba a alguien con todos los sentidos y el alma.

—Sí, seguramente que me mantendré todo el día ocupada—. Susurró ella mirando a Rosalie. —Recibiré una visita de Edward Cullen.

Emmett la fulminó con la mirada e instantes después buscó el apoyo de su esposa para intentar que Bella no siguiera por esa línea, pero no lo obtuvo. Algo había cambiado desde la ultima conversación que tuvieron ambos esposos sobre su amiga.

.

.

.

Bella despidió a Emmett, Rose y Renesmee con la mano desde la ventanilla antes de correr escaleras arriba con una alegría incontenible. Era hora de mandarle la contestación al causante de toda aquella conmoción interna que la tenia permanentemente mojada.

Agarró el móvil tirado encima de la cama y miró la pantalla con una sonrisa maliciosa. Había diez llamadas perdidas y todas eran de él. Debía de estar rozando la locura. Buen preludio para el sexo –pensó– con un rabo de ensueño y jodidamente loco.

Escribió el mensaje que le daba carta blanca al hombre y suspiró sintiendo su corazón martillear con celeridad en su pecho. Ya esta. Todo estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

"_Estoy sola todo el día. Te espero"_

Edward ya había hecho al menos diez kilómetros paseando a lo largo de su habitación. Esperaba ansioso que Bella agarrase el teléfono, pero la maldita parecía pasárselo en grande haciéndolo esperar. Casi no había podido dormir pensando en ella, soñando en recoger aquellos pechos con las manos y ajustar como un puzzle su cadera a la de ella. Se llevó las manos al cabello y oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Miró con los ojos algo abiertos y sonrió de medio lado. Era Tanya. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y con paso achacoso caminó hacia su lado.

— ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?—. Preguntó sin parpadear si quiera.

Edward observó sus marcadas ojeras y se llevó la mano a la boca, el hálito de su esposa, rozaba la repugnancia.

—He quedado con varios inversores—. Mintió, esperando que ella asimilara la respuesta y se marchara de su lado como siempre.

—Quiero hablar con mi hermana—. Enunció sin despegar su mirada muerta de él—. Quiero hablar con Bella.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a bombear con fuerza y sintió como un calor irremediable lo invadía.

Sonrió de lado y acarició el cabello áspero de su esposa.

— ¿Y qué querrías tú de tu hermana?— Preguntó, intentando llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

—Eso no es problema tuyo, Edward. Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Puedes ubicarla?

Edward sintió temblar su voz, pero procuró tener toda la firmeza que lo caracterizada.

—Creo que sí.

Tanya asumió aquello apartando la mirada y sus pies se alejaron de él con paso triste.

—Edward—, la voz de ella hizo que él volviese a tensarse.

— ¿Si?

—Lo antes posible.

Oyó como se encerraba en el lavabo y encendía la regadera. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió en estampida hacia las escaleras. Allí se encontró con su madre a la que dio los buenos días con una sonrisa, alcanzando la americana del perchero y marchándose sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Bella escuchó como un coche bordeaba la acera y caminó con lentitud hacia la ventana para observar quien era su ocupante. Era él, era Edward e iba impecablemente vestido, ella sonrió cuando lo vio soltarse algo la corbata mientras caminaba hacia el jardín. Estaba nervioso.

Se giró completamente y sonrió como una gatita traviesa cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó.

Bajó con paso lento todos los escalones de la casa hasta llegar a la entrada. Al apoyar la mano en el pomo, segundos antes de girarlo, se relamió gustosa y suspiró hondamente. Lo primero que vio fueron sus pies grandes, enfundados en aquellos Martinellis negros de cordones, luego su vista viajó hacia sus piernas largas, embutidas en aquel pantalón de pinzas que se ajustaba a sus caderas con total perfección, su torso se movía algo más de lo normal por lo jodida de su respiración y la corbata floja, había dejado descorchados dos botones, dejando ver el principio de aquel mar de bello seductor. Por último su mandíbula, las aletas de su nariz algo abiertas y sus ojos verdes con el ruego del abandono.

La mano de Bella buscó la suya y lo tiró hacia ella para hacerlo entrar.

Una vez dentro de la línea caliente de su casa, Bella cerró la puerta principal con el pie sin despegar los ojos de aquellas esmeraldas verdes que refulgían como piedras preciosas.

La mano de ella viajó hacia su pecho y soltó con algo de fuerza la corbata, dejándolo algo más expuesto, algo más… liberado. Él suspiró cuando notó la fuerza del tirón y jadeó, al ver como ella sonreía.

—No puedo esperar más—. Susurró ella muy cerca de su mejilla, acariciando con sus labios mojados la carne suave de él. —Quiero follarte, aquí y ahora.

Edward notó como la garganta se le secaba sin darle tiempo a más. La cabeza de Bella se ajustó a la suya tomándolo por sorpresa y le abrió los labios con su lengua caliente y suave.

La cabeza le dio vueltas, ella sabía besar, enroscar su lengua en la suya y chupar aquel músculo imitando a una felación lenta y deliciosa. Gimió dentro de su boca, picándole las manos, queriendo arrancarle la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Ya que consistía en un pantaloncito que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador. Intentó apartar una de aquellas tirantas, pero ella negó separando su ardiente lengua de dentro de la boca de Edward.

—No quiero que tú me toques, quiero hacerlo todo yo. Quiero que seas mío, Edward. ¿Entiendes?

Él volvió a tragar sintiendo miles de espinas dentro de su cuello. ¿En qué se había convertido la dulce Bella?

Edward asintió de manera nerviosa y ella se pasó la lengua por los labios de manera lenta y provocadora.

—Y ahora, veamos si sabe tan bien como se ve.

Edward cerró los ojos. Estaban parados en el comedor y ella ya estaba abriendo los botones de su pantalón con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Cuando llegó al elástico de sus boxers y estos cayeron, ella rió de tal manear que hizo que Edward gimiera.

—Abre los ojos—. Ordenó ella. Él la obedeció y volvió a tragar muerto de deseo. —Mira como te chupo esta larga, gorda y majestuosa polla.

Edward movió las caderas y sintió los labios de ella sobre la cabeza del rabo. Sentía que iba a explotar y ni siquiera lo había tocado, los labios de ella negaron de nuevo y su voz sonó ronca… cazallera.

—No cierres los ojos, Edward—. Volvió a ordenar.

Él los abrió y con una desesperación que no había conocido nunca, viendo y sintiendo como la boca de ella mojada y caliente envolvía su polla en un ronco arrullo. Con los ojos como platos e hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella Diosa que chupaba su nardo como si fuera la piruleta más sabrosa del mundo, envió un embiste sobre la boca de ella para que profundizara más. Bella negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua y bordeaba con la lengua el eje del capullo.

—Ya… ya sé… ¡Joder, Bella!—. Siseó, al ver como ella engullía en su totalidad todo el falo y absorbía de él como si pretendiera sacar la semilla. Edward aulló desesperado por follarla y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar, jadeando, asustado por toda aquella vulnerabilidad que ella le proporcionaba, observando como ella engullía de arriba abajo toda su estaca dura y a punto de reventar. Ella no podría hacerlo… no… si... ¿lo iba a hacer? Sí, se iba a tragar toda masa densa que fabricaban sus bolas.

— ¡Bella…Arf…Arf…Arf… me corro, Dios…!—. Gritó enloquecido, mientras que ella lo ajustaba hasta el fondo de su garganta y mamaba de él y de su leche como la mejor de las horchatas.

Edward trastabilló cuando el azote del goce lo arrastró dejándolo como un muñeco roto. Todavía miraba como ella lo relamía por todo lo largo de su sexo que no terminaba de empequeñecerse.

—Estás rico Edward—. Susurró ella con la cabeza de la polla pegada en la boca y lamiendo como una gatita la leche de su punta. —Tu leche me pone cachonda.

Edward gruñó y la alzó sobre sus caderas como un loco. Había aguantado demasiado sin tocarla.

Bella le arrancó la camisa mientras él subía de dos en dos las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Hola nenas!<p>

Espero que se preparen para lo que se viene. ¿Qué les pareció? Os agradecería que me lo hicierais saber.

Besos y gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

**ENEMIGO NATURAL.**

**Capitulo 15.**

Bebía de él, aquélla lengua ancha la jodía por todos los rincones de su boca haciéndola gemir de manera violenta, recogiendo su lengua y chupándola dulcemente mientras sentía como la punta roma de su músculo del placer, rozaba su centro lleno de crema y ardiente.

-No sabes como te deseo...no tienes idea-. Susurró él, mientras lamía su cuello y mordía el tirante de aquella camisetita casi invisible-. Te voy a comer viva.

Ella rió nerviosa cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por su vientre y agarraron la prenda para alzarla sobre su cabeza. Sus pechos estaban hinchados por el hormigueo del deseo y las puntas de sus pezones estaban duras como balas. Ella lo oyó gemir e inmediatamente la boca húmeda de él se apoderó de una de aquellas crestas orgullosas, haciendo que ella arqueara las caderas para encontrar y rozar con celeridad el pene hambriento del hombre que la hacia sentirse una puta Diosa.

Fué como si ambos hubieran compartido un solo cerebro. Ella se arqueó y él embistió, haciendo la conjura perfecta, complementándose y gimiendo cuando al fin se encontraron unidos en el acto, como si estuviesen destinados a que este hecho comulgara con ellos todos los dias.

Ella apretó con mas fuerza los pies sobre aquel duro y musculoso trasero, mientras él bombeaba de manera violenta dentro de ella, aplastándola como un mazo, martilleándola fieramente hasta un punto que no habia sido tocado hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

No habian llegado ni tan siquiera a la cama, jadeando y sudando ambos se retorcían en el suelo de la habitacion de ella.

-Sube las piernas a mis hombros. Voy a hacer que veas el sobre la boca de ella, mirandola a los ojos y vibrando ante cada fuerte embestida rodada que le ajustaba.

Ella sonrió ladina antes de que él separara su cuerpo de Adonis para darle lugar al juego de piernas. Cuando las tuvo sobre los hombros de él, Edward se inclinó nuevamente y la penetró de nuevo haciendo que ambos gimieran roncamente.

Bella estaba en otro mundo, uno en los que los placeres del sexo volvían a ella de manera fulgurante. Miró a los ojos del marido de su hermana y asombrada vió que brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecian el mismo oceáno. Buscó de nuevo aquellos labios salvajes que la degustaban como si fuera comestible y recogió con ambas manos aquellas nalgas provocadoras que no hacian otra cosa que bombearla sin descanso, arrugando aquel ceño precioso, juntando aquellas dos preciosas cejar gruesas y haciendo descansar aquellas largas pestañas con cada embestida en la oscuridad de unas ojeras algo marcadas.

Era tan hermoso...

Y ella era simple, ordinaria...rallaba mas allá de lo común.

¿Desde cuando no sentía que la rompian en dos, follándola?

¿Desde cuando aquella mirada depredadora se la comía mientras la blandía desde dentro convirtiéndola en una bola caliente de fuego a punto de reventar?

Hacia demasiado tiempo...tanto como aquella primera vez suya con el imnombrable.

¿Porque lo recordaba ahora?

Estaba siendo empalada por un monstruo precioso que no le daba tregua.

El nudo que se habia formado en el interior de su sexo se despedazó en un momento de divagación haciéndola gritar con desespero. Se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo un orgasmo lento y ligero, pero tan intenso que bien podría haberse comparado con el estallido de una supernova.

Edward sintió como las paredes de ella se contraían y lo estrujaban de manera deliciosa, maldijo entre dientes y se juró a si mismo no dejarla escapar antes de lanzar dentro de aquella ninfa el líquido caliente de su hombría jadeando y bebiendo de los labios de ella, como si de aquella boca manara chocolate caliente...como aquellos ojos que lo miraban preocupados y con el ceño algo fruncido en aquel momento.

-¿Que ocurre?-. Preguntó, besando la punta de la nariz de ella y dejando que bajara sus largas y niveas piernas hacia el suelo.

-¿Tú que crees que ocurre, Edward?-. susurró ella, separandose de él y apartándolo como si en ese momento tuviese la peste.

Cayó en la cuenta en seguida. No habian puesto medios...el preservativo habia brillado por su ausencia. Edward se sentó en el suelo y miró como ella se marchaba hacia el lavabo y cerraba la puerta con fúria. ¿Como podia haber cometido esa temeridad? Pero bueno...ella, tambien podia haber caido en la cuenta antes. ¿No?

Se sintió como si de nuevo fuera un púber y se enderezó para caminar hacia el lavabo y tocar la puerta.

-¿Bella? Bella no tiene por que ocurrir nada...

-¡Callate imbécil!-. gritó ella al otro lado de la puerta-. Soy una jodida coneja...y tú plantas tu esperma dentro de mí como si estuviese yerma.

La puerta se abrió de repente y la vió con el rostro desencajado y los ojos llorosos.

-Bella...-. Dió dos pasos para recogerle el rostro con ambas manos pero ella no se dejó.

-¿Que crees que soy Tanya?-. Aquello dolió, si, dolió. Tanya no tenia culpa de ser como una jodida piedra y allí estaba Bella para recordar que ella no era su hermana.

-No-. El rostro de Edward se volvió una máscara de indiferencia y separó la poca distancia a la que se encontraban-. Me doy perfecta cuenta que puedes tener hijos...no como tu hermana, pero ha sido de un mal gusto increible por tu parte, mencionarlo.

Ella lo sorteó pasando delante de él y se cubrió con una pequeña bata de casa que habia colgada de un perchero. Hizo un mohin y se sentó en la cama rompiendo silenciosamente a llorar.

En dos zancadas, Edward ya estaba con ella, abrazándola y refugiándola en su pecho. Aquellas palabras envenenadas le habian hecho mas daño a ella que a nadie.

-Oh...Edward, soy horrible-. Sollozó-. No quería sacar a colacción la infertilidad de mi hermana; lo siento-. Bella paseó la punta de su nariz por el pecho cubierto de vello cobrizo e inhaló perdiendose de nuevo en sus instintos de hembra.

-Ella tiene la matriz infantil- susurró él.

Bella buscó sus ojos y suspiró hondamente antes de hablar.

-Dios da hijos a quien no se los merece-. Fué algo categórico. Edward notó como el corazón crepitaba bajo su pecho y su mano tembló un instante antes de volver a acariciar el cabello de ella.

-¿Porqué dices eso?-. Preguntó intentado no parecer alterado.

-Es mi hermana y no yo, la que debería de haber tenido a Nessie. Hubiera crecido rodeada de una familia y de una figura paterna...Emmet y Rosalie me ayudan en lo que pueden, pero no son de su sangre...y yo, todavia no puedo dejar de pensar cuando la veo en el horror que viví con su padre.

Edward tragó en seco y se levantó, dejando a Bella parpadeando algo asombrada.

-¿Que ocurre ahora contigo, Edward?-. Preguntó disgustada.

Edward buscó sus boxers, el pantalon y se calzó apresuradamente.

Si seguia estando allí oíria por todo lo que ella habia pasado y no estaba preparado para saberlo de su propia voz. Se habia jurado asi mismo que aquella mujer y la niña volverian a él de una manera u otra, pero todavia no estaba preparado para sentir el dolor de Bella...

-Tengo que marcharme-. Se ató la hebilla del cinturón y cerró fuertemente los ojos; en ese momento recordó como paseó con una hebilla parecida a aquella el suave coñito virgen de Bella. Su polla se irguió, pero quiso hacer caso omiso a aquéllo. Debía de huir de allí...como un cobarde, pero debía de hacerlo.

Algún dia, dentro de un tiempo no demasiado lejano, él le contaría, pero aún no...era demasiado pronto para ambos.

-Pensaba que te quedarias todo el dia conmigo-. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él, llevando las palmas de sus manos hacia su pecho desnudo-. No me has comido; aún.- Bella paseó la lengua por sus labios color cereza de manera claramente sexual para castigarlo.

Edward siseó entre dientes antes de lanzarla a la cama y quitarle la batita de dormir con desesperación.

.

.

.

.

Esme estaba esperando que Tanya bajase, tenia que probar hasta que punto odiaba a la malnacida de Isabella Swan.

Ordenó una docena de rosas en un majestuoso florero de cristal y cuando oyó pasos en la escalera, se giró para forzar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Querida...no tienes muy buena cara esta mañana...quizás esa es la razón por la que mi hijo ha huído despavorido sin decir si quiera adios.

Tanya recompuso el gesto, tenía dolor de cabeza y ansiedad. Necesitaba una copa y estando Esme por allí no podría tomarla.

-Iba a hacer unas diligencias-. Contestó ella, caminado con paso inseguro hacia la cocina-. Tambien le dije que buscara a mi hermana, debo hablar con ella.

Esme sofocó una carcajada, tapandose la boca.

-¿Y de qué quieren hablar las dos hermanitas?-. Preguntó con clara sorna.

-Es algo entre Bella y yo...

Nada que te incumba Esme, y ahora dejame. Voy a desayunar-. Tanya pasó al lado de su suegra y al traspasar el umbral de la puerta oyó a ésta silbar como una cascabel.

-Si buscas alcohol en la cocina no lo encontrarás querida. Edward lo ha escondido...pero si me dices lo que quieres hablar con tu hermanita mayor, yo no se lo diré a nadie. Prometido.

Se oyó de nuevo la risa de Esme.

Una hiena carroñera zarandeando a una presa.

Tanya apretó los puños y paseó la lengua por el paladar. Lo tenia reseco y su cuerpo necesitaba alcohol para poder vivir como una persona durante el dia. Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su suegra parándose frete a ella.

-Eres una zorra-. Le escupió con asco.

-Gracias-. Esme hizo una reverencia-. A las zorras se les alaba su inteligencia e ingenio. Pero no me tientes que puedo dejarte sin ese líquido elemento que necesitas, ingrata. ¿Que quieres de tu hermana?

-Su vientre.

Continuará...

**Chicas mil gracias por la espera...**

**Os amo...cielitos**

**Sistercullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>—Estoy contento de tenerte aquí de nuevo, Jake. Te hemos echado de menos. —Carlisle observó al hombre detenidamente y se rascó la barbilla con dos de sus dedos—. ¿Te puedo preguntar qué coño te ha pasado en la cara?<p>

Jacob Black bufó. La cicatriz de la pelea en aquel bar de mala muerta en Thailandia, por una putita de menos de 17 años, le había dejado una secuela física de por vida en su bonita cara.

Carlisle se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia él dejando caer ambas manos encima de los hombros del guapo moreno.

—No te preocupes, seguro que querrán seguir poniendo sus culos encima de tu boca. —Hizo un además con la mano y lo instó a tomar asiento—. Supongo que te has enterado que el maldito de Charles Swan murió dejando todo a su hija mayor. La que vive en Canadá.

—De algo me enterado por los pasillos antes de llegar hasta aquí. —Jacob Black observó a su jefe con sigilo, sabía lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser y aquello lo atemorizaba, en cierta manera.

—Utilizamos a la hermana equivocada. Aparte de ser una completa inútil para hacer feliz a Edward, está seca y podrida… Charles nos jugó una mala pasada, pero va a estar revolviéndose en su tumba hasta el fin de los días. Lo juro.

Jacob se acomodó en la silla , escuchando la ira y el odio que destilaban las palabras de el padre de su mejor amigo.

Carlisle lo miró con intensidad a los ojos oscuros y sonrió tenebrosamente.

—Tengo a Edward follandose a la tal Isabella, quiero que esa perra hija de Swan, se envicie de la polla de mi hijo y luego la lance de nuevo a Canadá para no volver más.

—¿Qué Edward, qué? —Jacob se quedó sin palabras durante unos sengundos ante la afirmación de Carlisle y se levantó apresuradamente de la silla.

—No es nada que no puedas haber imaginado. Queremos esas acciones, la perra Swan no tiene ni idea de negocios y por lo poco que sé, tampoco le llama mucha atención saber. Es coser y cantar que le cederá las acciones a Edward, cuando la magreé lo suficiente. Lo que más me preocupa es la hija… tiene una hija, si a la perra le da por pensar en el futuro de ella, como me temo que tiene pensado, lo tenemos algo más difícil. Claro que puede ocurrir un fatal desenlace y que esa niña muera.

Jacob sentía que se le retorcían las tripas y el poco alimento que había albergado en su estómago se revolvía con ansiedad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Esto que me estás diciendo, ¿en calidad de qué me lo estás confesando? ¿Cómo amigo o abogado?

Carlisle Cullen se acercó a él con un brillo de inteligencia y maldad en los ojos, sonriendo como una hiena ante su presa más débil, agarrando al chico por el cuello de su impecable camisa de Armani.

—Por supuesto que como abogado, Jake… sé que como hombre dejas mucho que desear. Como abogado, funcionas implacable, de lo contrario y por muy amigo que fueses de mi hijo, ya te hubiera sacado de aquí como un perro o quizás te hubiera envenenado antes. Sabes demasiadas cosas de la familia.

Carlisle lo soltó delicadamente y le sonrió amistosamente.

Jacob pensó que aquel hombre se había convertido en la maldad personalizada.

—Quiero que observes a la perra y, por supuesto, al débil de mi hijo. —Carlisle se acercó a la mesa del despacho y escribió una lineas sobre un papel—. Esta es su dirección. Quiero que contrates a una persona que la vigile y, obviamente, que tú no pierdas detalle alguno sobre esa relación de amantes. No confío en Edward, a veces dudo que sea de mi sangre.

Jacob miró las reseñas y la mano le tembló un segundo.

—¿Algo más?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa de hiena.

—Si haces bien este trabajo me sentiré muy honrado en pagarte alguna zorra para que te la mame.

Jacob Black giró sobre sus talones sin siquiera despedirse.

Una bocanada de asco le llegó a la boca y tuvo que salir en estampida hasta el lavabo más cercano. Allí intentó sacar todo el veneno que había bebido en aquel despacho corrupto.

.

.

.

—No me cansaría de hacerte el amor, Bella —besaba sus pechos, adoloridos por tantas caricias, besos y pequeñas mordidas por parte de aquel amante suyo que la estaba consumiendo.

Ambos yacían sobre una gran bañera, sentados uno sobre otro, quedando Bella encima de él, estrellando sus pechos en el rostro de él.

—Ya son cerca de las siete de la tarde, de un momento a otro llegarán. No quiero que te encuentren aquí. Es peligroso para ti.

Edward sonrió ladinamente apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus pechos.

—No le tengo miedo al fortachón ese, si a eso te refieres —dijo casi divertido.

Se moría por quedarse allí, amándola durante varias horas más y contemplar a su hija detenidamente, como había soñado.

—Es Nessie. Pese a su edad es una niña muy inteligente y no quiero que comience a preguntarme cosas sin sentido. Eres su tío y así debe seguir siendo.

Edward se sintió desesperanzado y algo dentro de él se rompió, doliéndole en lo más hondo.

—Esta bien, quítate de encima entonces. Me voy ya.

Bella lo miró ceñuda, algo había cambiado. La actitud de Edward se había vuelto fría de un segundo a otro y sonrió tranquilizadora antes de darle un beso ligero sobre los labios.

—Si quieres podemos vernos mañana… en un hotel. Tengo entendido que los hay muy discretos. No quiero dar que hablar a la vecindad y ya me he arriesgado mucho hoy. Si alguna vecina ha contado las horas que llevas dentro de mi casa, debe estar haciendo sus cabalas. Entiéndelo Edward.

—Entiendo.

El hombre se movió, haciendo que ella se retirara y saltando así, agua por los bordes de la bañera. Bella observó como caminaba con aquel portentoso cuerpo suyo y desaparecía por la puerta camino de la habitación.

¿Cuántas horas habían estado follando sin descanso?

Aquel hombre era un Dios de la jodienda… pero había algo raro en su manera de proceder.

Recordó sin saber muy bien por qué, las palabras del abogado de su padre y con celeridad salió de la bañera en busca de Edward, no sin antes agarrar una toalla con la que tapar su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, él estaba abrochando sobre sus caderas aquel pantalón que le quedaba como un guante. Él alzó la cabeza al notar la presencia de ella y sonrió sin que este gesto llegara a sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? Aún estoy a tiempo de sacarme los pantalones.

Ella no sonrió y lo miró agresiva, como si de esta manera pudiese leer su mente.

—Edward, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué Félix me aconsejó que mandara a mi hija lejos de aquí? Él me aseguró que está en peligro y que ese peligro, son ustedes.

Edward se puso lívido y se llevó una mano al cabello mojado, estirándolo con furia.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente ese abogado? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo que te he dicho. Exactamente eso.

Edward la miró lo mas carente de sentimientos que pudo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, ya que, sabía de la crueldad de sus padres si algún día supieran que aquella hija que anhelaban como llave a la empresa que una vez perdieron, era ya un hecho y para colmo; era la hija de la ahora accionista mayoritaria. ¿Pero como reaccionaría Bella al saber que él era el padre de la niña? Saber que él fue el primero que estrelló su pelotas en aquel coñito perfecto y virgen.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, pero sí te agradecería que me explicaras que te dijo ese abogado. —La boca de Edward apenas emitió un susurro, de nuevo sus ojos verdes se habían perdido en el acantilado del valle de sus pechos y en las largas y niveas piernas de la mujer que lo volvía loco.

Bella apartó la mirada del hombre con el que había estado retozando parte del día y con quien no lo importaría hacerlo el resto de la noche si era preciso. La envolvía en líquido caliente, cada vez que la miraba con aquella poderosa mirada dominante. Sus pechos pesaban de nuevo, su piel ardía y el centro caliente de su sexo se iba almibarando de aquel caldo dulce, para darle de nuevo la entrada al macho que tenía a su frente.

—Que no me fiara de vosotros, de los Cullen, de mi hermana… si papá no hubiera muerto, nunca hubiera vuelto a este lugar. —Sus ojos observaron detenidamente las paredes y revivió con detenimiento aquella noche en el hotel Rothman; mientras que Edward la miraba con cautelosa tranquilidad—. No llegué a ir a vuestro enlace. Supongo que apenas lo notarías. Estarían tan borrachos de felicidad, que mi ausencia fue un leve murmullo en el salón de ceremonias. —Bella suspiró fuertemente, casi confundiéndose con un jadeo—. Alice fue la única voz amiga que me animó a pasar alguna que otra hora amena en la despedida de soltera de mi hermana, después de aquello… todo se volvió una pesadilla, que me ha marcado desde aquel entonces. Alguien debió de equivocarse en la numeración de mis llaves; o quizás en las de él.

—Bella… —Edward dio dos pasos y alzó los brazos para apoyarlos en los hombros de la muchacha—. No hace falta que me cuentes nada que no quieras o no puedas hacerlo.

—No —ella sonrió de manera fría—, me hace bien contártelo a ti; de alguna manera, tú has hecho que toda esa mierda que me tenía muerta, se marchara. No me interesaban los hombres, no gozaba con ellos; en cambio contigo, desde que te vi, desde que te olí… se despertaron en mi singulares posiciones de follarte en mi mente sin descanso, como si hubieras accedido sin proponértelo a la llave de mi cinturón de castidad mental y físico.

Bella caminó hacia una pequeña silla y se sentó cruzando las piernas elegantemente. Edward la siguió y como un niño se arrodilló en el suelo, atento a la primera palabra con la que Bella comenzaba aquella historia.

—Nessie es hija del malnacido que me violó, pensando que era una prostituta virgen; de esas que se cuestan caro por no haber sido tocadas… Fue mi primera relación y no consensuada, por supuesto. Aquel hombre me hizo cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerse entre un hombre y una mujer y aún ahora, cuando las recuerdo, lejos de sentir asco… me excitan.

La polla de Edward tiró duramente, no dando tiempo a su mente a comprender lo que había dicho Bella.

—¿Te excitan? —tragó saliva y recordó vivamente como hizo añicos con sus dientes aquel inocente coñito.

—Sí… debes de pensar que estoy enferma y quizás lo estoy, pero cuando pienso en la que antes de este día fue mi única relación placentera no consensuada, me excito de manera tal, que tengo que masturbarme frenéticamente con un banco de masturbación que tengo en el armario.

Edward cerró los ojos, aprentando los puños y la mandíbula.

Estaba a punto de convertirse en un animal y eso no podría ser bueno, ni para ella... ni mucho menos para sí mismo.

—No pienso que estés enferma, sino, yo también lo estaría, Bella.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Tú?

—Yo también ejerzo ciertas prácticas que no son muy convenientes. Soy muy discreto en ello, pero no he podido evitar que algunas personas de mi familia se hagan eco y me perturven de alguna manera.

Bella frunció el ceño y se arrodilló con Edward en el suelo, abrazandose a él con fuerza.

—¿Te gusta el dolor, Edward? ¿Inflingirlo o afligirlo? —La cara de Bella se escondía con fiereza en el atlético cuerpo del cobrizo.

—¿Qué te gusta a ti, Bella? —Las manos de Edward rodearon el rostro de la castaña que ardía de rubor.

.

.

.

—No vas a salir de aquí en busca de nadie y mucho menos para pedir esa gilipollez a tu hermana mayor. Queremos que salte a Canadá lo antes posible y a ti se te ocurre pensar en ella como un recipiente… ¡Un vientre de alquiler! —Esme comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos.

—Si le cuento a Bella…. —comenzó Tanya retorciéndose las manos la una contra la otra.

Esme torció la boca antes de atizarle a su nuera un manotazo con la mano abierta sobre el rostro.

—¡Si el cuentas a Bella! ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño le contarás a Bella? ¿Que eres una piedra muerta? ¿Qué bebes hasta casi perder el conocimiento? ¿Qué a tu marido le asquea ponerte un solo dedo encima? —Esme sonrió desdeñosa—. Si le cuentas todo eso a tu hermana probablemente, te vomite encima. Ni todo ese litro de perfume en el que te has bañado esconde el hedor a borracha que te rodea.

Tanya se había quedado fijamente mirando a su suegra al escuchar las crueles manifestaciones de odio que le dirigía, pero lo que más la había castigado, era lo de Edward, una verdad tan aplastante como dolorosa.

—Edward me ama…. —susurró más para sí misma, que para la receptora que se hallaba a su frente.

—¿Cómo puede amarte? ¿Te has mirado un momento? ¿Lo has mirado a él? —Esme se acercó a ella como si fuera a confiarle un sucio secreto—. Mi hijo tiene mujeres que le dedican placeres que tú no puedes brindarle. Que conste que estoy siendo lo menos ordinaria que puedo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Edward me ama! Dame una prueba, dámela y entonces me lo creeré.

Esme caminó hacia un pequeño sinfonier y extrajo un pequeño sobre, lo abrió y miró una pequeña tarjeta antes de rodearla con sus dedos y caminar de nuevo hacia su nuera, que la esperaba temblorosa.

—Toma, yo te diré el día y la hora. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación, a esperar. Y si ves que no estás de ánimos, puedo prestarte el auto de soltero de Edward. —Los ojos envenenados de la mujer se estrellaron con burla y desdén en los de su nuera—. Hace demasiado tiempo que lo veo en el garaje y estoy cansada de él, pero solo para que estrelles tus sesos sobre el asfalto. Te animas, ¿querida? —Una sonrisa de víbora apareció en aquellos labios pintados de rojo intenso.

Tanya negó y subió corriendo las escaleras, entre estertores y gritos internos de auxilio, pero con hondo pesar. Si aquello que le había dado Esme y que ella tenía entre sus dedos era cierto… Edward le era infiel hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Les contaré que en cuanto Sister me pasó la segunda parte de este capítulo, hace solo unas horas, quedé así: O.O<p>

Me ha pasado como lectora que, he odiado a Alice por Bitch, a Carlisle por cínico y malo con Edward, a Esme por mm… nop, creo que a ella no, pero aquí, es como grgrgrgr… Todos se llevan el premio mayor a la maldad absoluta, incluso Edward.

Sister ya se encuentra mejorcita, aunque aún está enferma de los bronquios y el doctor aún no le da el alta —menos mal porque sino, andaría como loca paseando y trabajando como loca por la vida—, así que poco a poco comenzaremos a ponernos al día.

Si mal no recuerdo, ahora nos toca Todo por Amor.

Besos, SisteJo.


End file.
